Master’s of MTSilver
by XxSpen16xX
Summary: My name WAS Ash Ketchum... Almost everybody I had known and cared for turned their backs on me leading me to run away. I had ran towards MT.Silver, The harshest mountain and environment on earth. I trained day and night for many years protecting and saving Pokemon from evil while training a Young Boy in red at the same time. Now, 7 Years later I must return to face an evil deep in
1. MoMTS: Part 1

**_Uploaded First on WATTPAD_**

Grammer gets better on the later chapters! I took a long break and came back 7 months after the first chapter came out!

Masters of Mt. Silver

Ash POV

My name is Ash Ketchum, I was betrayed by all my friends except for a girl named Serena Yvonne about 3 years ago. The Traitors thought I abused my Pokémon in order to make them stronger... I hate everyone of them. They were the people i loved and that I thought I could trust.

I was wrong.

I became the Master on Mt.Silver, I was a myth, a legend. I had become a Pokémon Master in terms of strength.

One day I overheard from 2 people climbing my mountain that a boy by the name of Red was being hunted because he was a weakling. The 3rd person who was a girl was crying from sadness. I could tell she was sorry for what happened.I became angry at the 2 People climbing my mountain for hunting a young boy. I sent out my charizard to scare them away from my hideout

"Charizard" I whisper to my friend "scare those people away with flamethrower"

My Charizard dived after the group of 3 and scorch the earth in front of where they were walking and released his mighty roar.

The 3 People hunting the boy sent out their Pokémon

"Go Blastoise" a boy yelled

"Go Raichu!" A girl yelled

The other girl ran away in fear crying and yelling " I just want my Redy back!"

I sigh and sent out my Decidueye to calm her down. She obviously missed this Red and liked him. I thought about Myself and Serena. But I told myself that she probably moved on and was probably dating somebody or even married because she believed those lies about me.

"Blastoise Use Hydropump!" The boy Yelled

"Raichu Thunder!" The girl yelled

I jump down from my hideout and Yell "charizard Use a weak flame burst !"

Charizard released a flaming Burst of fire from its mouth which evaporated the water and absorbed the thunder and hit and fainted Raichu along with Blastoise.

I walked up slowly towards the boy and girl and say in a menacing voice "don't come back here... and don't hurt this... red kid or I will come to you... personally" I probably scared those two a lot because they were shaking and released a pigeot and flew away.

I then hopped on charizard and flew towards my Decidueye who was comforting a girl in a green Coat and scarf with a white hat

She saw my charizard and started to cry

I sighed and say "you cared about him and your friends did something wrong causing him to run away. Correct?"

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying... the Kanto performance queen should be strong..." she mutters

"I want you to to meet the Kalos Queen, Serena Yvonne and tell her what happened and befriend her. She will hopefully under stand" I say in my nicest voice possible

She stops crying a bit and asked "who are you" in a weak voice

"My real name is Ash Ketchum, if you say my name and somebody asks where I am, tell them I'm somewhere other then here" I say then continue "I was betrayed by my friends and family because they believed I abuse my Pokémon" I motion for my Decidueye to come closer and I start petting his feathers "where is this Red kid?" I asked

" He is rumored to Ran off here. He is so strong, dreamy and handsome" she says then stops herself by crying

"I will find him and protect him and eventually I will return him to you" I say "you must go now, your starting to get frostbite" I say pointing to her leg

"I'm from Pallet city, it's right next to Pallet town"

"Decidueye fly her to Pallet city and come back as soon as you can"

Around an hour later Decidueye returned to Mt Silver with a thank you card from the girl with a Description of the Red kid

I continued my Daily schedule with training for around a month but also took around 30 minutes searching for this Red kid

Eventually I found him camping out towards the west end of the mountain training his charizard I watched for a good 30 minutes on his charizards training session, his charizard was NOT weak it was quite the opposite. I flew towards him on my charizard and revealed myself

"Are you Red?" I asked on top of my charizard

He looked down and said nothing

"I heard about your betrayal Red... I was touched by your story and want to train you" I said hopping off my charizard

He looked up and said "who are you?"

"I was betrayed by my friends and family... I heard about you from your girlfriend I think" I smiled

His face went Red "was she wearing green?" He asked

"Yes, She was the Kanto Queen, a marvelous accomplishment" I say

I explained what happened when I saw her and the 2 people hunting him

"So Leaf was Sorry..." Red mutters

"She reminds me of the Girl I like.." I smiled and said

"When do we begin training" he stood up ignoring what I said

8 years later

I'm 21 years old now while Red is 18 years old we are The Masters Of Mt.Silver.

Me and Reds bond with our charizards allowed is to do the bond phenomenon with our charizards. My charizard looked like a Mega-charizard Y while reds looked like Mega-Charizard X.

Me and Red finished our training session which was a tie like it has been for the past 2 years. When a little pigey flew towards me and Red dropping a note in my hand then flew away.

" What does it say Ash?" Red said

I open the note and read

Master Double battle tournament for trainers which YOU are invited too

The winners get to dance with the Queen of their choice from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh Unova or Kalos.

You pick your Battling partner and meet in the tropical region of Alola!

I looked a Red and Smiled

"Revenge is upon us" I smile

"We need fake names" Red said grinning "your Volcan Ash"

"Your Burnt Red" I say smiling

We changed our clothes to be unrecognizable and put on two masks of our strongest Pokémon we own. I wore a Greninja mask and yellow and blue cape while Red wore a charizard mask and red cape. I grabbed my Pokémon and my Z-ring.

We then released our charizards and flew towards the islands of Alola for the tournament.

We arrived in Hau Oli city in Alola about 5 hours later to sign up for the tournament. We walked into the Pokémon center were given weird looks from everyone inside.

"Hello and Welcome to the Pokémon Center, How May I help you two today?" Nurse joy asked

"We would like to sign up for the Tournament" Red Replied

"May I see your invite?" Nurse joy asked

I flashed to Letter towards nurse joy

"Your names?" Nurse Joy Asked

I said my disguise name and Red said his

"Welcome to the tournament, Volcan and Burnt, I hope you enjoy your time here" Nurse Joy smiled "your hotel is at this location, room 115, here are your keys" Nurse joy handed our key to our room

We thanked her before walking out

We walked out of the Pokémon center when me and Red heard a lot of camera flashes and news reporters screaming stuff about Queens.

Me and Red ran to check out the situation, we turned the corner and saw the Kalos and Kanto Queen surround by news reporter and fans. It was Serena and Leaf.

I remind Red "don't reveal your identity to Them at all cost"

We released our charizards to walk with us towards our hotel. When we heard Serena and Leafs body guards yell "the Kalos Queen and the Kanto Queen want to be Alone now" The Fans ignored the guards and Kept Pushing the body guards until they fell and were ran over by the screaming fans

"Leave us Alone"Serena yelled

Red Walked towards the Queens and stood in front of them with his charizard. I walked over to Red too assist him with my charizard flying in the air about to land

"You heard her" I growled

"Leave them alone" Red Yelled

My charizard landed on the ground causing a mini Earthquake to go off and an indent to be made in the cement.

Reds Charizards Roared causing the The crowd to step back in fear and soon ran away

"Your welcome..." I said nicely

"Next time wear a disguise" Red said grinning

"Charizard fly us to our hotel" me and Red said jumping on our charizard leaving Serena and Leaf standing there stunned

"Who are those guys?" Serena Asked

Leaf smiled and giggled "I like the shorter one in red"

Me and Red arrived at our hotel entrance and walked in to see the last people we both didn't want to see

Our traitors.


	2. MoMTS: Part 2

Masters of Mt. Silver

Ash POV

I could tell Red was getting angry and I couldn't blame him I was too. I pull him aside and say "Don't reveal our identity. we can embarrass them in tournament, only talk to them if they talk to you and don't challenge them unless they talk crap"

We finished our talk and start to walk towards the hall with our room. Everybody looked at us and Whispered" Who are those guys?" We ignored them until two 19 years olds walked up too us and yelled

"Only the weak hide their faces!" A teen with glasses yelled who I recognized as Max Maple

"Excuse me?" Red said calmly "who are you again?"

Another teen with brown hair and a white hat smirked "we are the Hoenn Battle Frontier brains Max Maple and yours truly Brendan Emerald!"

"So?" I laughed

"We challenge you to a double battle!" Max And Brendan say in unison

Me and Red sigh "Alright let's train our endurance..." I smiled

A brown haired girl walked up too us who was May Maple and laughed "your about to get wrecked!"

"I'm sorry but you need to stop talking down before you regret it and embarrass your self" Red said grinning

" I'm the hoenn Queen, thank you very much" May said "and I'm going to referee the battle, follow me weaklings!"

Max and Brendan laughed the while way towards the battle field while me and Red just smile

We arrived at the battle field and took our sides

"Hey Royal Pain?" Red yelled "Record your friends defeat" he smirked so May pulled out a camera

"Go Marshtomp" Brendan Yelled tossing his pokeball in the air

"Mightyena! Ready to Wreck!" Max yelled

I nodded at Red who nodded back

"Charizard Go!" We Yelled

Max and Brendan took no time to attack

"Thunder fang!" Max yelled

"Surf!" Brendan yelled

Our charizards looked at us and laughed at their opponents

"I know I know it's a joke" I smile

"Take there attacks!" Me and Red said

"Your lost!" Max laughed

The water and Electice attacks hit our charizards directly and smoke appeared

"Well the battle is over and —" May began to say

"Wait" I smiled

" Excuse me?" May said

"Flamethrower" Me and Red Yelled

The smoke became Flaming Red and two Pokémon flew out of the smoke into a wall behind Max and Brendan

Max and Brendan look behind them to see a fainted Mighyena and Marshtomp collapsed

"This battle is over" Red said as we walked away leaving The 3 shocked and May dropped her camera in shock which was recording the battle and it broke.

2 Days later the tournament started, Me and Red were first to go against The traitors Brock and Rlock

"The Battle Between Rlock and Brock vs Burnt and Volcan is now under way!" The Referee yelled as millions of people in the stadium screamed out of excitement

Inside the VIP room

Serena and Leaf were talking about the two men who saved them from being bombarded by fans when May overheard

"They are so mysterious!" Leaf said

May ran over and asked

" did the People you were talking about have Red and Blue with Yellow capes on?" She asked

"Yeah why?" Serena Asked

"He embarrassed Me and Max!" May Yelled

"What How?" Leaf Asked

"He Destroyed Max and His friend Brendan!" May said angry

"Did you talk crap again?" Serena sweatdropped

"Yes But they shouldn't of one shot Max and Brendan's Pokémon!" May said

"Wait... they one shoted a BATTLE FRONTEIR POKÉMON!" Leaf and Serena yelled in shock

"Well they had it coming to them at some point..." Leaf smirked

"That's Karma for telling people their weak" serena said

May grunted and walked around

Back to the battle field

"Go Steelix!" Brock yelled

"Go Torterra!" Rlock yelled

"Go Flareon!" Red yelled

"Lycanrock Midnight Go!" Ash Yelled

"Use Frenzy plant!" Rlock Yelled

"Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled

"Use Fire Blast on the Rock Tomb and Frenzy plant and allow lycanrock to move!" Red said

"Use Skyupper cut on both!" Ash Yelled

Rocks and Giant vines came towards flareon and lycanrock so flareon spit fire and turned the vines into ash and melted the rock tomb into oblivion.lycanrock ran towards torterra and stellix uppercutting their jaws throwing them 10 feet into the air. When steelix and Torrterra fell back down the passed out fainted while the crowd went silent.

"It appears that Steelix and torterra are unable to battle so Volcan and Burnt are the winners" the referee said shocked

The crowd cheered and screamed "what power!" As me and Red walked away towards the lobby encountering new reporters

"Who are you under those masks?" A man said

"Where are you two from" a women asked

I laughed and answered

"Our identity is too be answered another day... we are from a far off Region and Trained at the peaks of mf silver for 6 years we never left once until 5 days ago" I smiled as me and Red walked away from the reporters who stood there in shock

LEAF POV

In VIP room watching the news

"Did those two just say they lived at Mt. Silver" I thought "that couldn't be ash he was their more then 5 years... I wonder if He knows Ash?" Leaf wondered as she put on a disguise and walked out towards the lobby where the new reporters were at.

"Where are you going?" Serena Asked

"I'm wondering if that man met the boy I was talking about before" I said walking out the door

I eventually found the two men about to hop onto their charizards when Yelled towards the two men

"Do We know you" the Red caped one asked

I pulled down my glasses whispering "it's me The Kanto Queen"

"Oh.. can we help you?" The blue and yellow capes in Asked

" I was wondering since you two trained on Mt silver for 5 years if you ever met a man named Ash Ketchum?"

Ash POV

"Does she know?" I thought

" yes he trained me and my friend Burnt here" I said quickly

"Did he ever have another man with him? I'm looking for my boyfriend Red Fire?" Leaf said

RED POV

I heard this and was shocked and chuckled "yes he did... he all ways talked about you"

Leaf smiled and started to walk away

"And... I was told by ash that he is going to bring Your boyfriend back soon" Ash smiled and chuckled

Leaf smiled brightly and walked away happy

Ash and I flew off on our charizards"

Ash POV

"Told you she liked you" I smirked

Red smiled back as we were flying and said " I'm going to get you back for this Ashhole"

5 days later we were at the finals and were Vsing my rival Gary and Reds rival Blue

The match between the mysterious team who never lost a Pokémon Volcan and Burnt vs Gary Oak and Blue bush is now underway this is a 2 pokemon battle

"Go Blastoise Mega Evolve!" Blue and Gary Yelled

"Go Snoralax" Me and Red Yelled

"Use Hydropump!" Gary and Blue Yelled

The blast of water hit my Snoralax and actually made a scratch

"Use Hyperbeam!" Red Yelled

Hyperbeam hit Blues Blastoise knocking it out

"Go Machamp!" Blue Yelled

Use Karate Chop on Burnts Snoralax

"Quick dodge!" Red

"Snoralax help Your friend!" I yelled

" Hydropump!" Gary Yelled

My Snoralax intercepted the karate chop but was knocked out in the process

"The first time the mysterious duo got a Pokémon knocked out!" The anniversary screamed

"Avenge your friend Snoralax use hyper beam on Blastoise!" Red Yelled

Hyperbeam and hydro pump missed each other but hit their targets leaving everyone with one Pokémon left

"Alright time to end this" me and Red scream "go charizard!"

"Go Electivire!" Gary Yelled

Two giant charizard entered the battle field causing cracks in the ground to form were they landed

on the other side electivire Popped our

Me and Red nodded at our charizards and yell "Let Synchronize Get Ready GOOO"

Flaming tornado surround our charizards and the crowd goes silent from the sight.loud roars cause the stadiums glass to break from loudness

When the fire storm dissolved two mega charizards were standing in its wake.

"I-I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! ITS MEGA CHARIZARD X AND Y!" The announcer Yelled

"You have one move!" I Yelled towards Gary and Blue Who were shaking

"U-Use Thunder bolt!" Gary yelled

"Use Mach Punch!" Blue Yelled

The thunder bolt hit my charizard who shook it off like it was being tickled and a machamp swung at Reds charizard but broke its fist from impact

"Finish this... Flame Storm!" Me and Red yell

A firey tornado formed swallowing Machamp and electevire who passed out from lack of water in their bodys.

"The winners of the Master Double battle tournament are Burnt and Volcan!!" The announcer screamed as the crowd went crazy

Me and Red walked silently towards the lobby with our charizards behind us when the Queens approached us with Charles Goodshow the Person who created the Pokémon Leagues

" who are you two going to dance with tonight?" Charles said

Red smiled and said "I pick the Kanto Queen, Mrs.Leaf Green"

I smile and say "Serena Yvonne, the Kalos Queen"

The two Queens slightly smile and we walked with them towards an empty room with no cameras

Serena and Leaf nodded to each other

"We want to dance with the man behind the mask" they say

Red looks at me and asked "is it ok to reveal ourselves Master?"

Serena and Leaf look at each other "master?" They asked

"yes it's ok my friend"

I smiled as I took off my mask

"Leaf I can talk now since I trained under Ash. I learned to be brave and not shy. Just know I love you Leafy even if I couldn't say it" Red said taking off his mask and hugged Leaf who was confused why she was being hugged

Serena stood there shocked

"Only Red called me that"Leaf said Not recognizing Red

" Wait did you say Ash?" Serena said

"It's been a while since We kissed, hasn't it.. you achieved your dream because you didn't give up until the very end..." I said as Serena put her hands to her mouth in disbelief

"Ash!" Serena said hugging me with tears in her eyes

"Then that means this is..." Leaf said

"Red" I finished her sentence "I promised you i would return him 8 years ago didn't I?" I smiled as Serena cried in my chest

Leaf started to cry tears of joy

"Your alive after those stupid traitors tried to hurt you..." Leaf said crying

Mr.goodshow walked in because heard crying

"Queens are you o—" Mr. Goodshow said once he saw me

"You... your alive" he said in disbelief

"It's been a long time mr.goodshow" I said walking over to shake his hand

He pulled away " you tried to abuse your Pokémon!" He said getting angry

"He would never do that" serena Yelled

"I've known ash since we were 6 years old, I traveled with him he would never do such a cruel thing cause I love him!" Serena said but her face went red from admitting that she loved Ash

Mr. good show looked stunned "let me see your Pokémon to see if your telling the truth!"

I do as I'm told releasing my Decidueye, Charizard, Snoralax, Greninja, Pikachu and Lycanock

Pikachu immediately jumps on my shoulder while Decidueye recognizes Leaf and cuddles with her. Lycanrock stands by my side smiling. Snoralax falls asleep and charizard roars And flamethrowers me. I fall over from his greeting.

" nice to see you too buddy" I muttered

"Are you ok ash!" Serena asks while Red chuckles

" that how he greets ash" Red said laughing

Greninja looks at serena and asks me to tell her to release Delphox

"Somebody wants to meet his girlfriend..." I say to Serena

Greninja blushes

"Delphox?" Serena asks Greninja who nods

"Go Delphox" serena day releasing Delphox who was turned around not facing Greninja.

Greninja sees this as an opportunity and sneaks behind Delphox and taps her in the shoulder. When Delphox looks behind her she see nothing. Delphox shrugged her shoulders and turns around to see Greninja who kissed her

Delphox goes even more red then she already is and blushes

"Ok I seen enough lovey dovey stuff I believe you ash" mr. good show says and leaves

"So you do love me like I thought" I say to serena who turned red

"Y-You Knew?" Serena says

"The kiss gave it away" I said smiling as I Kissed her

I look behind me to say congratulations to leaf but didn't see her or red

" did you see them leave?" I ask Serena

"No?" Serena said still red from the kiss

We look around and found a closet where we heard Leaf and Red admitting their feeling to each other

"We should leave them alone" I whispered to Serena

"Y-Yeah" serena says

We walk back into the the main empty room and Serena said "so I will see you at the dance" Serena said blushing

"Yeah but I still need to wear my mask... I will reveal my identity to the world so we can be together again" I say with a tinge of pink in my cheeks as I walk out of the empty room

SERENA POV

" did ash just blush?!" I thought " he said we can be together again!" " will he ask me out, will he marry me? Will he have my children?" I thought blushing "I should stop having such dirty thoughts..."

Leafs walks out with Red hand in hand

"Goodbye Redy" Red said as he kissed Leaf and put his mask on leaving

Leaf fangirled as she walked up to me

"Guess what!" Leaf Asked

" what?" I asked

"I'm his girlfriend!" Leaf Squeaks "how are you and Ash ?" She says

"I hope he has my children..." I said unaware of my word choice

"I KNEW YOU LOVE HIM!" Leaf squeaked loudly

REDS POV

I was standing outside of the door Smiling when I overheard Serena

"What the Actual F*k did I just hear?" I thought Then I smirk "it's time to play match maker for payback on Ash for calling Leaf my girlfriend before it actually happened"

I ran off to me and ash hotel room

ASHS POV

I heard my door creek open and Red popped in

"What's up Red?" I asked

"You should ask out Serena" red replied

I blush and say "she probably won't accept me..." I say looking down

"She wants your children" Red said laughing

"Excuse me?" I say blushing and shocked

"I over heard her just now she wants to be with you and your a fool if you thinks she doesn't want you" Red said

"Fine I will ask her out" I say in defeat cause I know he won't stop until he gets what he wants

The Dance

Me and Red walk into the dance with our Pokémon of our choice. Red has his Umbreon and I have my Greninja.

Red ran over to leaf instantly who smiled at him as they went arm in arm while leafs Espeon tackled Unbreon in happiness

I saw Serena and her Delphox and Ran towards her while Greninja surprised by wrapping his tongue around Delphox which brought the two of them close together.

Greninja and Delphox blushes hugging each other. I walked up to Serena and smiled and offered my hand which she accepted

"So how was life on the mountain" serena Asked while I danced with here

"Lonely" I said grinning

"Because I wasn't there with you?" Serena said hopefully

"Yeah..." I said looking at her blue eyes

"Can I show you something?" I ask Serena

" sure Ash..." serena says smiling

I take her towards the balcony and we walk out towards edge stargazing when I look behind me and saw red And leaf giggling

"Hmm wonder what their doing?" I say outloud and tell Serena to turn around

Serena turned around and saw leaf and red locking the balcony door so we couldn't leave

" Why are they locking us out ?!" Serena squeaked

I ran over towards the door yelling "what's going on Red!"

Leaf simply yelled back thru the door " just admit you love each other!"

Red yelled "just tell her Ash! Don't be scared!"

Serena walks up to me and whispeared "what are you scared to tell me Ash?"

"I'm scared... I'm scared of being denied by you!" I said tearing up

Serena goes red faced and cry's "I would never deny you for anyone in the world Ash! you are the sun and I'm the moon! I'm the alphabet and your the words! Your the only boy I ever loved you told me to never give up until it's over! And your acting like it's over!" Serena said crying

I walked over and hugged her "Your right... I will make this better!"

Serena looked down depressed

Ash looked at her and noticed her leg had a bruise

"Is your leg ok?" I asked concerned

"It doesn't matter ash you don't love me..." serena said depressed

I got angry and cried

"Serena! Snap out of this! I do love you, I love you more then anything, I never want to see you depressed! This hurts me physically, Emotionally and Mentally! I want the old Serena back! The serena I loved ever since summer camp! I've been scared of you saying no to be my girlfriend ever since Kalos!" Ash said crying " I just want to be with you Serena! hell I will just say it! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

Serena stared deeply into my eyes and said "yes I want the same thing"

I looked at her and kissed her passionately as I heard a door unlocked I looked over and saw red and leaf walking away. I smile and thought to remind myself to thank Red later

Me and Serena leave the balcony when she whispers in my ear "go on the stage and reveal who you are with red"

I tell Red to follow me onto the stage and tell him the plan to reveal ourselves

We got on stage and released our Pokémon while calling over our Pokémon who were dancing

I look around the room to see Gary, Max May Dawn Brock and all of my old traveling partners

Red POV

I got on stage with ash and saw all of my rivals Rlock Blue Yellow Gold Silver, silver, Ruby, Pearl and everyone else

I walk up to the mic and say " We, the Masters of MT Silver going to reveal our faces and our identity's" the crowd all faced towards us

I ripped of my mask and say "my name is Red Fire, is a Pokémon Master who trained from the Master Beside me, he showed me how he treats Pokémon with love and respect and taught me how to not be shy and become brave" I heard my traitors gasp from shock that it was me who beat all of them in the tournament

Ashs POV

I ripped of my mask and say "my name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm a Pokémon Master." The crowd gasped at my identity some becoming angry

"I was betrayed by the ones I trusted most who believed I was abusing my Pokémon,but this was quite the opposite, my Pokémon were all shown love and compassion allowing me too perform the rarest ability in the world the Bond Phenomenon. This ability allows your Pokémon to mega evolve without a keystone or have your Pokémon become one with you and take your appearance even" I said

"That's not possible!" A Man Yelled standing up

I simply nod towards my Greninja who nodded back "let's show the world my bond!" I scream as Water cyclone surround my Greninja and took my appearance.

The man who yelled simply sat back down embarrassed

"I would like every one too know about my childhood friend, your Kalos Queen, and my girlfriend"

Red spoke up "my childhood friend is the Kanto Queen also my girlfriend"

The girls in the crowd said "it's like a love story!"

Serena and Leaf ran up to me and Red. Leaf kissed Red and Serena kissed me.

"Awww" the crowd said

The traitors of me and Red then approached us.


	3. MoMTS: Part 3

Masters of MT. Silver

Ash POV

I see the traitors approaching of both me and Red

While reds traitors look sorry, my traitors look at me concerned.

"Ash" Dawn says

"We have proof you abused your Pokémon while you were in Alola!" Max and May said angrily

"Show it too me and I will prove it wrong" I said

Brock pulls out his phone to show me a video, once it loads i see a boy who looked like me abusing a Popplio saying he was a horrible Pokémon and he didn't deserve to be his Pokémon. The weird thing was that the trainers Cap was not my alolan Region hat and I never owned a popplio

"That's not me, and I can prove it" I said then continued "I never owned a popplio and that hat isn't mine because my hat wasn't green and black it was blue red and white"

Brock looks confused and looks at all the other traitors.

"If that's not your hat then where is your alolan hat then ash?" Misty says

I walk over to my bag and pull out a worn out Red, blue and white cap along with my black z-ring

"I still don't believe you, unless you show us an actual person that's not you proving us wrong then we will report you" Cilian says

I sighed "let's visit the Alolan Champion and his sister at the Aether Paradise" I said walking away with Serena

"Ash!" Misty yells

I turned around to look at the traitors again

"They don't let anyone into the Aether Paradise!" Brock yelled

"They will let me..." I say then pull out a charizard and Pigeot. Serena got onto the Pigeot while I rode my charizard towards the Aether Paradise

3 minutes later we approached the Aether Paradise who had lock on cannons pointed towards us

"Charizard Pigeot fly in circles a and roar!" I Yelled

Inside the Paradise

unknown POV

"That is Ash's Signal... I thought he died..." a blonde man in black cloths thinks to his self

The man ran over towards the security room

"Disarm the Cannons!" He yells

A blonde women runs over to the man

"What's going Gladion!" She screams

"He's alive Lillie! He's alive!" Gladion yells

"What...?" Lillie runs over towards the security camera and sees Ashs signal in the footage as tears form in her eyes

"Disarm the cannons let them in!" Lillie yelled

Outside the Aether Paradise

ASH POV

I look over to Serena and smiled and hear the cannons being lowered and disarmed

"Charizard, Pigeot Land in the deck!" I Yelled as we landed and jump of the deck on the man made island

I get off charizard and go help Serena get off pigeot and hugged her

"How was your ride?" I smile

"It was perfect thanks to pigeot..." serena said smiling

We heard a metal door open as two figures run towards us with open arms

"Your ALIVE!" I see gladion and Lille run over to me Lille tackles me down and gets back up out of embarrassment

"Sorry... its just it's been so long since you helped me with my mother and my fears..." Lillie says crying while gladion smirks behind her

"Ash I didn't know you knew the Aether President and the champion!" Serena says as she kisses me

Gladion and Lille looks shocked

"Your... dating the Kalos Queen!" Gladion says stunned

"How did you two meet?" Lillie says squealing

"Do you want to do the Honors?" I said to Serena

" sure ashy!" Serena says

Serena told gladion and Lille our encounter in the forest and how we met again in Kalos

Lille was crying at the end of story

"Its...it's... it's SO PERFECT LOVE!" Lille says drying her eyes

"I will never have that kind of true love!" Lille says crying again

Gladion smirked and said "but you have Hau..?"

Lille's face turned red with a glare that would kill "I told you to never talk about my crush!" She screamed

I laughed "Wait... you like Hau!"

Lille's face went red and she started twiddling her fingers around in circles

" well... I mean... I kinda..." She stutters "but he's soooo dense"

Serena spoke up "you love him don't you?"

Lille nods her head up and down

"Ashy was dense as well, just kiss him and admit your feeling when he least expects it" serena said smiling then kissed me

Lille then gets her Z-Form Confidence And Smiled "I will take your advice Kalos Queen!" And smiles and pushes gladion towards me to remind him of something

"Ash, Remember the promise we made after I won the Alola League?" Gladion says

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for years!" I Yelled

Gladion Smiled And Walked me over towards a battle field inside the Aether Paradise.

"Lille, be the referee!" Gladion yelled

"Ok! This is a battle between the Alolan Champion, Gladion Moone And pokemon Master Ash Ketchum!" Lille yells "This will be a 3v3 pokemon Battle, one trainer wins after all the opposing Pokémon are defeated, is that ok?" She adds

"Right!" Gladion and I Nod are heads in approval

"Go umbreon!" Gladion yelled

"Go Decidueye!" I Yelled

"Hey gladion, I'm going to let you keep your champion status ok!" I smirked

"Don't get cocky Ash!" Gladion smirks back

"Let the battle begin!" Lille yells

"Use shadow ball! Finished this in one hit!" Gladion yells holding his hand up to his face

" Decidueye, Shot a arrow to block!" I said quickly

Umbreon launches a shadow ball towards Decidueye who stood there

"Now shoot it!" I Yelled

Decidueye pulls back his bow at rapid speeds at shot the shadow ball making clouds of smoke appear everywhere surrounding Decidueye

"Shadow ball into the smoke now!" Gladion yells

"Decidueye you know what to do" I yelled

Umbreon unleashed a barrage of Shadow balls into the smoke

Gladion smirks thinking he won, but the dust clears leavening nothing there

" what the...?" Gladion yells

"Now Use spirit shackle from the shadows!" I Yelled

Decidueye goes so fast as if it teleported and begins to unleash a Fury of Spiritual Arrows leaving umbreon knocked out

Gladion recalls his Pokémon "your Decidueye had gotten strong, I remember when he just slept in your backpack all day" gladion yells

"Go Lycanrock!" Gladion yells releasing his Midnight Lycanrock

"Use firepunch!" Gladion yells

"Dodge Decidueye!" I Yelled and then realized my mistake

Lycanrock hit Decidueye any way due to his ability No Guard, which allows him to never miss.

Decidueye faints from exhaustion

"You did good my friend". I say after recalling Decidueye

"Go Greninja!" I Yelled

"Haven't see this Pokémon before?" Gladion yells "I thought I saw all your Pokémon when I went to Kanto?"

"My 2nd strongest wasn't in Kanto at that time Gladion. My bond with Greninja allows us to do a new form!" I yell "let's show him Greninja, Get stronger and Stronger let's go!" I yell synchronizing with Greninja

A wall of water surrounds Greninja who popped out looking like myself

"... he looks like you??!" Gladion gasped and smirked "that won't stop us though!"

"Use thunder punch" gladion yells

"Use water shrunken as a sword!" I Yelled

Greninja and lycanrock hit each other causing Lycanrock to faint and Greninja to be bruised

"That's strong to not faint by my thunder punch..." gladion says shocked

"My 1st partner... Go Silvally!" Gladion yells

"Thunder Memory activatel

Silvally shifts the disc inside its head with an electric type disc

"Use multi attack!" Gladion yells

"Use water shrunken long range" I Yelled

Greninja let loose ninja stars who hit Silvally and damaged him a bit but Silvally kept charging eventually hitting Greninja knocking him out

"You did great buddy" I say recalling Greninja "you did well gladion, but here's my #1 pokemon!" I said releasing my giant Charizard who roared in the air flying causing glass to break from pressure

Gladion eyes went wide "that things huge and your paying for that bullet proof glass!" He yelled as I sweatdropped along with Serena and Lille

"Alright this is our true power!" I said battlebonding with charizard causing him to be surrounded by a vortex of fire and charizard roared again causing the flames to disappear revealing a mega charizard Y

"M-Mega Charizard Y? But where's your KeyStone?" Gladion said stuttering

"Don't need one" I smirked

"Silvally ThunderFang!" Gladion said quickly

"Take to the sky Charizard!" I Yelled

Charizard flew up but Silvally jumped and discharged electricity from its fangs into charizard causing damage

"This may be over kill but let's do this!" I lift my wrist and reveal my Z-ring and tapped my z Crystal "Inferno Overdrive!" I screamed dancing

"Is that...?" Lille said

Gladion's eyes widen from hearing this "Silvally brace yourself!

"Why is he dancing like that?" Serena said giggling

"Now let it Go!" I yelled

Charizard surrounded himself in flames and made a molten ball of Fire and launched it towards Silvally who's eyes widened from the molten ball of magma coming towards him

The ball of fire hit Silvally and made a crater in the battlefield 5ft deep with Silvally inside fainted. The flames had to be put out by the sprinklers and Water attacks

I sent out my Water Pokémon to help because of the mess I made.

Afterwards I run towards gladion and shake his hand he starts to walk away when I yelled "I need a favor from you and Lille"

"What is it?" Lille and gladion asked

"The people who betrayed me think I abused my Pokémon and the showed me a boy in Alola with a green and black cap and they think it's me" I said

"Sure, we need a break from work anyway". Gladion said "toucannon Follow Ash!"

We all ride off towards the entrance of the hotel where the traitors are at. I then yell "Here's my proof!"

The traitors turned around and their eyes turned wide

"A-Ather President L-Lille?" The girls squeak

"C-Champion G-Gladion?" The boys say with a voice crack

"We heard about your false video about ash and how you betrayed him" gladion said holding his hand up towards his face like he usually does

"We are his alolan classmates from when we were 10Years old and we can prove that he is telling the truth, now let me see that fake video" Lille said

Brock slowly walks up towards them and bows pulling out his phone slowly

"We are not Arceus! Hurry up!" Gladion grunts

Brock apologized and pulled up the video showing Gladion and Lille the footage

"Is that who I think it is gladion?" Lille says stunned

"I can't believe another Champion would frame Ash!" Gladion yells angrily

"Who?" Everyone Asked

"The champion of Kalos, Calem Xavier" gladion mutters


	4. MoMTS: Part 4

Im raising the Amount of Years Ash has been on the mountain.

A/N decisions

As You will see the writing style is completely different compared to the last chapter... This Chapter was written over 6 months after the last one IRL, So hopefully I've improved a bit ;)

 ** _This is the first chapter with improved grammar!!! Enjoy_**

Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 4

Decisions, Caramel

and a Mystery

"A Champion Named after A Food Product?" Ash Laughed outloud cause Gladion to get Annoyed

"You haven't heard of him?" Gladion Replies

"Well no... I have live on MT. Silver for the last.." Ash says then counts on his fingers "7?" Ash says looking at Red who nods yes "Yeah 7 Years"

Gladion Sweat drops then slowly realized where Ash was "wait... where did you say" Gladion says slowly becoming more and more shocked "wait MT.Silver? And You Didn't Die!!!" Gladion says amazed "No wonder your not a horrible battler anymore!"

Ash glares at Gladion until he sweat dropped "ok ok you were ok" he says looking at me.

Ash starts to walk away and hear him muttering "at best"

The traitors begin laughing along with Gladion. So Ash begins walking away with His supporters.

He sees me walking away from him and the traitors with Serena,Leaf and Red and called out to me "He's the most powerful of all Champions Ash!" He yells louder with every step Ash takes farther away "Don't get mad if you lose!"

We walk for a bit until Ash and Red receive a call from a unknown number

"Can I help you?" Ash asked confused on who is calling him

"Meet Me at the beginning of Pallet Towns Forest Now!" A Familar Old Man Replies

"Who is this Again?" Ash says shrugging at Serena who asks who he is talking too.

"Their is no time Ash something happened to your mom!" The man replied Freaking out.

Ash dropped the phone with wide eyes and broke it causing Serena to ask what's wrong.

"I Need to Go. NOW" Ash says freaking out sending out Charizard..

Ash kisses Serena and hand motions red to follow who sends out his charizard and tags along for the adventure.

"We will be back!" Ash and Red yell

Red kisses Leaf and follows ash who is Heading off towards Pallet Forest.

"Be safe!" Leaf says and Red winks back.

"Don't leave for another 7 years!" Serena Yells and ash waves back sending a message that he heard.

Once ash left the room and had fled off, the Traitors have to make a decision on whether to support ash or not now that proof has been provided to an extent.

During this, Gladion and Lille fly back towards the Aether Foundation on Altaria and Noivern having a Conversation while landing on the deck of the man made island.

"Are They even his friends?" Lille Asks her brother, Gladion who is Returning his Noivern.

Gladion replies "I would hope so..." I says holding his hand up towards his face "while everyone makes mistakes" Gladion says closing his eyes and tightening his fist thinking of his affiliation with Team Skull "I can't help but wonder if they all will still get the same respect from Ash"

Lille stays silent now returning her Altaria to the pokeball, and begins walking to the Aether Paradises of the Foundations front doors alongside Gladion.

"Welcome Back, Mrs Lille" Mrs Wicke says from the front counter

Lille waves back to Mrs.Wicke still talking to Gladion

"I Don't Believe Ash would abuse his Pokemon" Lille says to Gladion who released the tension in his fist and lowers his hand to his side "But at the same time why would Calem do that"

"Simple" Gladion Replies "He Feels Threatened" Gladion says closing his eyes " And he should... Ash just Screwed my best Pokemon up, and I've trained longer since we decided who is the top 7 Champions 8 or so years Years Ago" Gladion says with fire in his eyes from remembering the heated battles.

"I guess" Lille replies looking down thinking about how Calem would even known Ash.

Suddenly an Odd looking Aether Worker with red hair and a tucked black cape in his pants called out to Lille and Gladion.

"President Lille?" The Member said towards Lille and Gladion looked at the Man like he was familiar in a way.

"Do I Know you?" Gladion Replied

The Red haired Man looked Gladion acting like he was surprised Gladion talked to him "No but I know you!" The man said with a odd Fanboyish attitude until Lille stopped him.

"Enough." Lille said with a Stern Voice

"What is it?" Lille said looking at the man not remembering him in the workers database.

"The Kalos Champion Calem wants to have a word with you two" The man said back in an sort of P*ssed of tone. He then runs hurrying towards the railing of the Man made island.

"Wait... who are y—" Lille yells as the man Waves, jumping off the railing falling backwards into the ocean disappearing from sight.

"He seemed Familar..." Gladion Thinks to him self holding his fist towards his face clenched up in a ball.

Lille walked over towards her computer and looks up a description of that man.

"Yeah, just as I thought..." Lille says eyes wide "We have been Breached" Lille reads the Text on the Computer and her eyes go wide. Lille hand motions Gladion to come over to her side. Gladion walks over towards the computer screen reading the following

No Info

No Match

Gladion sweats thinking "why did he seem so familiar..."

Gladion then gets a call on his phone from an unknown caller with the number

"Who is this, and how did you get this number?" Gladion Says with an Edgy Tone of voice.

Instead of a Voice a GPS location Pops onto the phones screen reading Pallet Forest, Kanto Region.

"I need to go" Gladion says to Lille who nodded back

"Go Noivern!" Gladion says sending his Non-Legendary Giant Bat petting it. "Take me to Kanto!"

Back at The Hotel

With the Traitors

Brock and RLock looked at the traitors announcing they now think their respective Pokemon Master is Innocentt causing Misty and Resivoira to Gasp

"How could you guys believe that!" They reply angry with misty pulling out her Mallet and Resivoira pulling out her Hammer

"It has to be Biased!" May Replies still angry about being embarrassed.

"Agreed" Sapphire who many mistook as Mays sister said outloud

"No" Max and Brendan Replied simply "That Strength doesn't come from drugs or anything" the say slowly thinking outloud "and no Pokemon could achieve that strength from being abused" Max said still remembering the frightening strength Red and Ash had.

"and as much as I don't want to say this..." Brendan Said Looking at his sister Sapphire who glared back from the words he said after "Thats Love Right there, no doubt about it" Brendan Replied with Max shaking his head in agreement.

"Gary, Blue?" The Remaining Traitors asked

"No comment" Blue said then looks at Gary who flips his hair

"Well" The Traitors ask Gary who shrugged his shoulders. A Phone rings and Gary begins to walk away after receiving the phone call.

Blue then Followed Gary outside

"What's your problem?" Dawn yelled at Gary walking out with Blue

"Something isn't right" Gary said with a sense of urgency running outside releasing his pidgeot and flies off.

Blue Then Released his Noctowl and Followed in pursuit.

After every traitor who remained looked around and said who they thinks is innocent. Brock,RLock,Max , Brendan were joining the side of Ash and Red.

Max Spoke up First "I'm sorry May, but as I was promised Years ago on that swing set " Max says looking down at the pavement below remembering all the fun they had together with ash

"I still want to let Ash and me battle for real" Max says looking up and smiles.

"And It will be the Real Ash and not a fake name!" Max says walking away with Brock who remained silent taking care of his steelix by shaving his Spikes.

"Then... We will see what that gets us!" May Screams "You will be let down by Ash!" She Screamed Louder Then a Loudred causing Max to start running with tears falling from his eyes "YOU'LL SEE!"

May Turns here attention to RLock and Brendan who put their hands in the air saying they don't want none of that, begin to turn around and run, not wanting to deal with a pissed off May Maple.

"That was cold even for you May" Misty whispered towards May

"He will realize his mistake one day" May said looking at the Sun slowly setting as the moon begins to rise for the ending of another day.


	5. MoMTS: Part 5

Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 5

The News and Clues

In the Sky's above you could see two figures from the West approaching Pallet Towns Forest on top of their Charizards. Ash and Red talking with a few words said at a time.

"What's going on?" Red thinks to himself but Ash somehow heard him thinking to him self.

"'Something's going on with my mom" Ash said out loud causing red too flinch

"How did you—?" Red said freaked out which doesn't happen too often anymore since his training on MT Silver occurred.

"How did I What?" Ash looked at Red confused at why Red was so freaked out.

"Never mind..." Red said sweatdropping thinking that the timing was just a coincidence.

Another two figures to the south of Kanto in the Sinnoh region were catching up to The Alolan Champion they saw flying head.

"The Alolan Champion" Blue said on top of his brown Noctowl slightly behind Gary

"Yeah...something's up..." Gary replied while riding his pigeyeot and catching his breath every word from pigeyeots frightning speed.

In front of them was the Edgy Alolan champ himself Gladion on top of his big Noivern.

Noivern heard the sound waves from behind and looked at Gladion who was holding his fist in front of eyes right eye clearly annoyed. After a moment of not noticing what Noivern was trying to say Gladion saw Noivern "Wha—" Gladion looks behind him seeing Blue and Gary "Oh..." Gladion tugged on Noivern mentioning for Noivern to slow down until he was next to Blue and Gary.

"Man... Your Noivern is fast..." Blue said "We are already above Johto now!" Blue gasped realizing they actually are in Johto.

Gary looked at Gladion and Shrugged at him mouthing and mentioning "he's a fanboy"

"What do you want?" Gladion said annoyed putting his fist back down to his side as a way to intimidate Gary.

"Well we—" Blue said until interrupted by Gary

"We were called and sent GPS coordinates to Pallet village" Gary said making Gladions eyes wide and putting his fist back up towards his right eye because Gary wasn't easily intimidated.

Gladion, thinking to him self on Gary not being intimidated is very unusual until he saw inside Garys bags pocket that was flapping in the wind was an adrenaline orb.

Gladion shook his head and replied "So I wasn't the only Champion to get the message... Formerly Known Champions were also invited" Gladion said wondering how big the issue was. Then saw Blue and asked "why is HE here?" Gary looked at Gladion "uh?" Gary said confused

"Oh Blue?" Gary said looking at blue

"Yeah WHY ARE you here anyway?" Making Blue frantically trying to figure out what to say "uh I uh..."

"Well spit it out" Gladion said annoyed

"I'm trying to get away from the orginal traitors " Blue said almost rapping causing Gary to laugh

"Did my adrenaline orb work on you?" Gary said laughing and looked at Gladion " I wonder who set it off?"

Gladion, annoyed at Gary's responses Grunted and flew off faster and faster from Gary Until he say two charizards realizing that those two belonged to Ash and Red.

"Something is going on..." Gladion said and suddenly realized who was behind this "Calem..." Gladion Grunted Annoyed at the Kalos Champions dirty move to get the world to turn on Ash.

"Hey Ash!" Gladion Screamed causing Red to turn around because he heard Gladion.

"Ash!" Red yelled so Ash could hear him on top of their charizards now high above Virididan City's bustling streets and roads.

"What?!" Ash replied annoyed from distractions because he was in a hurry

"Glad—" Red said But was cut off by Gladions Noivern who had suddenly caught up to Ash.

"Ash? Are you going to Pallet Town?" Gladion asked confused

Ash said nothing and suddenly his charizard dived down in towards the entrance of Pallet Town.

Back in the Air, Gladion looked at Red and asked "What's his problem?" Gladion asked annoyed

"He told me to follow him to Pallet Town..." Red said concerned looking down with his eyes closed thinking. Red lifted his head up and opened his eyes "Something serious is happening though!" Red said

"Ash seemed pretty freaked out after gettin a—" Red said

"A Phone call?" Gladion interrupted making Reds eyes widened

"How did you?" Red said until he was interrupted again

"I got a phone call" Gladion said then pointed back behind him where Blue and Gary were seen finally arriving "Gary did as well" Gladion said thinking "It appears that all Current and former champions of a Pokemon league have been invited!"

"Which means..." Red Said and Blue who is now next to him on his Noctowl "It means Calem is here..." Red didn't see Blue and Jumped "Please Dont Jump me like that ever again Blue!"Red Yelled

Gladion looked to his left and seeing a dragonite and a man with red hair diving into Pallet Village.

Gladion Saw him and yelled. He and his Noivern diving after the man. His Harsh yelling alone scared Blue and Gary, who's Adrenaline Orbs effect had ended. Red just turned towards Gladion to Glare but Gladion was already 20 Feet's below him so the Attack missed.

Everybody left in the sky looked at each other and followed in pursuit entering Pallet Town.

Red hopped of Charizard landing on the ground seeing Gladion walking towards the man with the red hair talking to a man in his 50's with a trench coat on with a name tag glued on his jacket with the name reading

My Name?

No I will give you my Code name

Looker

Red sweatdropped at the incredibly hard to read name tag and wondering how the name tag could even fit on his Jacket. Gladion must of thought the same thing and when he yelled towards the man with red hair what's going on. Looker and The Red Haired Man simply turned their heads and asked "Are you Loyal to Calem?"

Gladion not expecting such a question replied "What the Hell you Mean loyal to Calem? He isn't Arceus!" Gladion replied

Red now walked towards and stood next to Gladion. Making the now Red Haired Boy look at the Red Haired Man who shuddered

The Red Haired Man looked at Looker who just nodded at the red haired man

"Follow us" The Red Haired Man Replied walking into the forest.

Once all together The Red Haired Man looked at Red and Said two Words making Red Cry " My Son"

Gladion looked back and forth between Red and The "Red" Haired Man

"Do I Know you?" Gladion asked looking directly at the Mans red eyes the shade of Black and Brown.

"My name is Lance" Lance said looking at Red. "I am a G-Man working with Looker" Looker continues the sentence "I am Looker" Looker said looking around the Forest "And I am a member of the international police!" We have Reason to believe Calem Framed Ash Ketchum And a crisis is happening Looker and Lance said looking around Frantically "Something Very Bad is about to happen!"

Red taking all this in had an emotion he haven't felt for over 6 years since he first met the Beast of Mt.Silver also known as his tutor Ash Ketchum. Red Cried in fear and sadness along with being happy for reuniting with his father.


	6. MoMTS: Part 6

*Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 6

Losing a Battle of Mentality

The raven haired teen walked thru his hometown of kanto, his chocolate brown eyes focus on one destination, his house. With every step in his old neighborhood, the native people of Pallet Town started gathering around the walkway talking amongst them selves.

Some of the parents in Pallet Town look at Ash in disgust of his so called treatment to his Pokemon while the others, who had heard his news at the party welcomed him back home.

"Is that the man who abused his pokemon?" Who blonde haired lady with brown eyes snarled in disgust of Ash being in Pallet Town.

Another man in his 50's replied to the women "That is a Scheme created by somebody who didn't like him" The Old man smiled "He is a fine young trainer, who inspired many children to never give up til the very end..." the old man looked at his grandchildren "He even inspired the Kalos Queen!"

"I heard of that!" A brunette women said with stars in her eyes "I think their Dating!"

The Blonde women looked at the Brunete "Then she is Dating the wrong man..."

Another 27 year old Man in the distance on top of a house surrounded in Blue Aura saw the commotion and jumped into the nearby forest with his Pokemon beside him.

The children of Pallet looked at the Raven haired Teen, some with stars in their eyes while the other younger ones wanted to see Ash's Pokemon.

Ash turned the corner towards his old house remembering his betrayal with each step he took he walked closer and closer to the door until he reached the doormat which read the following

Ketchum Residents!

Ash looked around the house not noticing anything out of the ordinary...

Taking a Deep Breath Ash turns the front doors door knob shaking from fear of memories. He Turns the knob fully and opens the door wide hearing a Old Familar women's voice

"Hello?" A lady calls then Turns the corner to see her long lost son.

"Oh... Ash..." Delia looks into his eyes running foward crying her heart out causing ash to step back a bit

Delia runs into Ash's chest crying "I thought I would never be able to say goodbye..." Delia says too her son.

"You did say goodbye" Ash replies Then looks at the house "When they betrayed me" Ash says looking around "You Low kicked them out of Pallet along with mr.mime Throwing them with psychic along with you.

"No..." Delia now in her 50's said grabbing her Chest in pain "I need to say goodbye..." Delia said Crying in Pain wincing causing Ash to Help her stand up

"What's..." Ash said frantically "Whats's wrong?

"I'm Dying" Delia Said Crying.

Ash Looked at his mom before running out of his house crying saying the lasts three words she ever heard. "I love you"

Pallet Forest

Lance heard a a shaking throughout the trees branch's and sent out a Dragonite. Lance turned his Head side nodding towards Red and Gladion who released Charizard and Lyconrock respectively. Looker just kept looking around for clues.

A Dirty Blonde Raven Haired Man with a Lucario Landed on top of the leaf pile glowing a bright Blue somehow not sinking into the leaf pile. His head was looking at the Leafs piles down below him. The Mans Lucario jumped onto the Ground in front making a noise from landing in the dirt pile.

The barely audible noise alone from Lucario caused Reds Head to turn being more aware then Lance and Gladion because of Years of Training in Mt.Silver.

Red looked at the man shouting in confusion "Ash.?!" Red Shook His Head "Did you dye your Hair in the last 10 min?"

Lance and Looker looked at the Dirty Blonde Raven Haired Man who they just noticed because of the noise Red made shouting

"So that's what his name is name his..." the man said looking into the leaf pile fascinated by the different colors and patterns each leaf had.

"Who are you?" Lance Asked the man who gave a completely silent response then realized he was floating "What are you..." Lance said surprised the man could fly

Looker looked at the man studying him

"Your releated to Ash are you not?" Looker said causing Lance and Red to look at Looker "What is your first name Mr.Ketchum?" Looker replied

"My name...?" The Dirty Blonde Hair Man replied "I will give you my Code Name..." the man looked up at Looker with Blue Eyes smirking.

Looker Looked at the man furious "How Dare you take my Line!!!" Looker Screamed causing Gladion to sweatdrop

The Dirty Blonde Haired man Continued "The member of the International Police is Right... I'm related to the Ketchum Family" The Man Smiled then switched to a Serious face "I'm hear to help Prevent a Crisis" The man replied "So... Please Call me... Chrome"

The man looked at Gladions hair and joked "When's your next party?"

"What Party?" Gladion Replied

"Don't you go to Goth Conventions or something?" Chrome Laughed

"If I wasn't in front of the International Police I would kill you right now..." Gladion muttered under his breath

"You should go to one some time" Chrome Chuckles to him self Emphasizing the word time.

Chrome looked at Lance and pulls out a phone and throwing it to him "You call every ex Queen, ex Champion, Champion and Queen right now.

"The Darkness is Rising" Chrome says "... and some shit is about to go down..."

Pallet Town

A Old Man looks from the Window and heard Running footsteps in front of his lab and walks out to yell at the person running along with a young girl but stops in his tracks seeing the brown haired figure.

"Is that Ash...?" A Old Man with Gray Hair in his Lab coat thinks to himself standing next to his Laboratory's entrance. Beside him is a child with her brand new starter Pokemon, Pichu.

A Girl looks at The Professor noticing he is studying something and asks

"Who is that Professor?"

Professor Oak looks at the the young 10 Year Old "That is Ash Ketchum... a Old trainer and friend of mine" Professor Oak smiles then looks at the Girl "Excuse me Yellow, but can you come with me to meet your cousin?"

The Girl looks at Professor Oak "I thought I didn't have a Cousin..." Yellow Replies.

"I thought so too..." Oak Replies walking towards the Ketchum household with yellow Skipping along beside him.

"Why did nobody tell me?" Yellow asked Oak who shook his head "Ash... he was a..." Oak said Chuckling "Special boy."

"He ran away because somebody Framed him for abusing a Pokemon known as Popplio" Professor Oak looked at the Girl horrified of the story

"He never owned a popplio..." Oak said looking at girl "Your family never told you because he was always out exploring the world..." Oak said looking out at the horizon from the house.

"ASH!" Oak yelled as loud as he could towards Ash who didn't hear him And realized what happened

"Yellow..." Oak said towards her "please run and get him to comeback..."

Oak Said Crying "Your Aunt finally Passed away..." Oak looked at Ash sprinting towards the sunset.

Ash still running and crying remembered everything bad and thought he had no family left.

"He had lost his father before he could meet him. His aunt and uncle had moved to New Bark Town in Johto along with His Cousin Gold. He thought of everything Battle he had lost and couldn't think of anything positive.

Yellow ran with her Pichu towards her long lost cousin. Yellows Pichu was sparking her unstable electricity sending a message towards Ash Pikachu which Ash's Pikachu on his shoulder to end up receiving the message. Ash kept running until Pikachu jumps in front and iron tails the ground making a Mini Crater in Ash way causing him to trip and fall.

Ash on his knees yelled at Pikachu with tears in his eyes "What was that for?" Ash then heard a Little 11 Year Old girl scream his name who he never saw before "Ashton Ketchum!" Ash turned around to see a young girl wearing a goldish skirt and A yellow Hoodie with a Pichu on her shoulder. She had Brown Hair with Blonde highlights.

Ash looked at the girl who saw him Crying "Are you Ok big Cos?" She Sked

Ash looked at the Girl confused still crying "Cos?" Ash whiped a Tear from rolling down his Lightning bolt marked Cheeks.

The little I didn't know Aunt Delia as well as you" Yellow looked down crying herself then looked at Ash with a Tear on her same Lightning bolt Check. "If I knew you existed I would of looked for you..." Ash saw the Girls Pichu playing with Pikachu

"What's your name?" Ash said Looking at the girls almost identical Birthmark on her Cheeks.

The young girl looked at Ash's Brown Chocolate eyes "Yellow Ketchum, the Sister of Ex Johto Champion Gold Ketchum"

Ash stood up with pikachu jumping back on his shoulder.

"Why are you here Yellow, you should be in Johto" Ash replies sadly then turned around backwards to run again until Yellow Screamed at him "Ash!! You need to Believe in yourself until the Last Breath just like Grandpa Ranbow Ketchum!"

Upon hearing his Grandpas name Ranbow Ash Flinched turning around saying "you truly are related to me..." Ash took yellows hand and walked back to Pallet holding hands with yellow.

Kalos Airport walkway heading for the destination of Pallet Town.

"I hope everything is all right..." Leaf Said Looking at Serena who was deep in thought at the airport.

"It has to be!" Serena said in a positive outlook " It's just for a tournament" Serena smiled at Ash and Reds last win.

Serena Read the signs around her for the planes possible Regions to land

Kanto Region

Johto Region

Hoenn Region

Sinnoh Region

Unova Region

Alola Region

Bintran Region

Aloska Region

Serena finds Kanto and starts walking towards the plane alongside Leaf entering the planes cockpit. Together they go towards their seats and begin to sit down and putting their stuff away.

"Why the phone call from a Ex-Champion Then?" Leaf Said Looking at Serena while putting her purse in the lockers.

"He said it's a meeting in Pallet Town for another tournament Leaf" Serena said sarcastically "it's not the end of the world or something!" Serena says sitting down putting her earbuds in to her phone to listen to music.

Leaf began to ponder on that last sentence "the end of the world..."

Serena and Leaf walked into the airplane and boarded their seats preparing for their re-reuniting with Ash and Red.

1808 Words for You Guys


	7. MoMTS: Part 7

* Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 7

Preparing For Round One 

Of the Master Tournament!

Ash was walking next to Yellow, the Cousin He never knew He had. While holding the 11 year olds hand gave him a new found sense of happiness of this Earth. Yellow took Ash towards Prof. Oaks lab when he heard a familiar voice of Gladion call out to them "Hey! Ash!" Gladion ran up to Ash holding Yellows Hand who had stars in his eyes.

"Another Tournament is Today and—" Gladion explains until he say Yellow "Huh?" A confused Gladion says looking at Yellow holding Ash's hand.

"HelloImYellowKetchumfromPallettownItsVeryNiceToo—" Yellow said super fast making it Incredibly hard to understand

"Gladion!" Ash says "This is my little Cousin Yellow!" Ash says with more happiness in his voice in years.

Yellow, who was still getting over the realization that she was talking to the First Ever Alolan Champion. "Nice too meet you Sir!"

Gladion who was sweatdropping looked around frantically noticing Crowds were starting to form after a person shouted a Champion was in Pallet Town.

"Follow me towards Prof. Oaks lab..." Gladion said Hand motioning for Ash and Yellow to follow him.

"Are you Ok My Bo—" Prof. Oak said in a serious tone until he noticed Gladion thinking he was new trainer.

"Are you here to receive a new Pokemon?" Prof. Oak said to Gladion making him sweatdrop

"I'm a Champion..." Gladion grunted at Oak

"O— Oh" Prof Oak Chuckled "My Bad...!"

Gladion along with Ash and Yellow walks into Professor Oaks Conference room. Ash locked the door behind them asking "What's up?"

"Something Bad is going to Happen at the tournament Ash" Gladion says plainly

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Ash replies

"It's going to be bad, I know that much!" Gladions say peeking thru the blinds on the window.

"Do you know what's going to happen so I can prevent that?" Ash says

"No" Gladion says making ash sweatdrop

Yellow just sat back taking everything in. When she hears the door knob wiggle a bit.

"Should I let these people in?" Yellow asks Ash

"What do they look like?" Ash and Gladion say at the same time.

"Uh Big Man with red hair... Smaller Man with Red hair and dude with brown trench coat looking around the lab like he has ADHD" Yellow says making Ash think how she knows what ADHD is.

"Let them in" Gladion Says as Yellow unlocks the door.

Lance,Red and Looker enter the conference room looking around the room seeing a table in the middle of the room. To the left of the table is where Gladion is looking thru the blinds of the window. In the back of the room in a coat closet with the door slightly opened.

Lance and Looker take a seat in the Chairs while red stands next to Ash.

Red sees Ash holding the Little Girls Hand "Who is this Ash?" Red says kneeling down to Yellows Height

"I'm Ashy's Little Cousin!" Yellow says outloud which made something in the closet door open the door completely.

Ash's Charizard Pops out of the Pokeball and Begins to Roar as the noise is made.

Ash covers Yellows Ear from Charizards Roaring.

"What the h*l" Everybody but Ash says still covering Yellows Ear

"Language!" Ash says now releasing his hands from Yellows ears.

The Man from the Forest with Blonde Hair with Dyed blue spots walks out laughing.

Charizard flamethrowers The Man unexpectedly. "Charizard stop!" Ash frantically says not wanting to hurt the man.

"Are you Ok?" Ash says towards the burnt Figures Shadow but saw nothing left there.

"The Mysterious Persons Name is Chrome But is he—" Lance begins to say then see

"Did you just Ki—" Everyone Yells but then they all hear the door opening saying "No... No he Didn't kill me..." the man named Chrome says walking in the room "I don't die for another 15 Years on another Earth..." Chrome Says Emphasizing the Word Years And Earth

"What just happened???" Yellow blurted our while everyone else was just silent in a sort of Frozen sate

Chrome looks at her "Ah Yellow Ketchum! Pokemon Master of Earth 3 in the year 3460" Chrome Blinked And Then stopped himself sweatdropping "whoops spoilers..."

"But it's only Year 3438..." Yellow says the gasped "Are you from the Future!" Yellow says with stars in her eyes.

Everybody in the room is just standing completely still frozen in time. Ash was slightly moving. His nose was a bit twitchy which caught Chromes attention.

"I cannot answer that question at this time!" Chrome Says outloud emphasizing the word Time.

Chrome says "Yellow, look around..." Yellow does as she's told and looks around seeing everybody frozen.

"What's going on?" Yellow Asks

"You need to listen to me while we are in Auramic Time..." Chrome says "The Balance of this World is Tilting Left, turning negative in the process" Chrome then signs "you probably don't understand this right now but you need to prevent Ash from going psycho at the tournament" Chrome says "There is only so much time before the worlds Balence will be tipped!" Chrome Says with extreme emphasis on the word Time

"If he unleashes his Aura towards anyone!" Chrome says with extreme caution "And I mean ANYONE!" Chrome says as the people around him start to move again "you must snap him out of it" Chrome says with a serious tone then hands Yellow a Device with a Golden button on it "hide this from everyone" Chrome says "If you can't stop him... Press this button! You will be saved" Chrome says putting his hand in front of him.

"Why me of all people?" Yellow Responds

"Another Earth will need you for something Years from now..." Chrome says shaking his head and emphasizing the word Year "I have said enough..."

Chrome began summoning a Green and Blue Portal in the closet as time finally goes back to normal and jumps in. "A Godly Voice echos out "...Tr—an—p—t to E—th 2, Gr—y K—tc—m..." the portal Shuts and time turns back to normal.

"Why do I feel weird" everybody but Yellow and Ash says looking around the room.

Ash eyes Yellow Suspiciously then realizes outloud "Where did Chrome go?"

"He left?..." Yellow says trying her best to act confused. "When did he?"

Time skip 

5 Hours Ahead 

Earth 3

"Welcome to the Annual Champions Tournament!" The Voice says over the loud speaker in the stadium.

A screen pops up with a list of contestants.

First Row (Left to Right)

Red, Gary, Lance, Gladion, Calem, Liam,Ash, Cynthia

Kanto Region

Pallet City Airport

In the Pallet City Airport Two of the nine Regions Queens have just gotten off their Airplane to Kanto.

"It's been almost 14 years since I've been here" Serena say with aw. Serena then turns looking at Leaf who replies back "Half for me! It's been 7 years!" Leaf replies walking with Serena out of the airport.

The queens dive into the streets of Pallet City, the newly made city next to the original Pallet Town..

Leaf and Serena then get in a taxi for Pallet Town where they arrive seeing Ash and Red with a Group of people.

"Ash!" Serena Yells running into Ash's Arms hugging him.

The Crowd from earlier started to gather around Ash's group.

"Thats the man who abused his pokemon!" The blonde haired lady with brown eyes from earlier said. She snarled again still indisgust of Ash being in Pallet Town And next to the Kalos Queen.

The same man in his 50's replied to the women "I told you He inspires people" The Old man smiled looking at Red "you see the boy in red with red hair?" The Old Man said "He was also betrayed 7 Years ago... Ash took him in" He Smiled "Such fine young trainers!" The Old Man said with his grandchild with silver colored hair next to him

"You see Those Trainers right their?" The Old Man said to his Grandchild "They will never give up til the very end in order to do what's right!" the old man looked at his grandchild. The Old Man then noticed Serena the Kalos Queen And Leaf the Kanto Queen "See I told you he inspired the Kalos Queen!"

A brunette women replied seeing Ash and Serena Kiss "So they ARE Dating!"

The Blonde women looked at the Brunette and grunted "I still think she is dating the wrong man..."

Leaf who was beside Serena when she ran off to Ash, saw red and jumped into his arms.

Red wasn't expecting her to do that and fell backwards with her laying on top of him face to face both blushing.

"I'm sorry for—" Red began to say but was met with a kiss by leaf.

"Haha!" Lance Laughed a Hearty Laugh "My sons already found a girlfriend!"

"Get a room!" Looker Said "I could arrest you if any shirts come off for Public Nudity!" Looker Laughed for the first time making everyone stair at him "What?" Looker looked confused "Did I say something weird?" Everyone just shook their head

A Speaker then Rang in the Coliseum Entrance "Would Champion Cynthia And A—Ash Ketchum..." The lady's voice turned shoocked and her voice turned quieter in the background "He's still alive?"

Her Voice then became louder putting her mouth closer to the microphone "Ash Ketchum come to the Stadium Battle Field

"I guess I'm up huh Guys..." Ash said feeling a rush of excitement in his bloodstream he hasn't felt in over 7 years.

"Wish me luck!" Ash says running to the entrance.

Yellow was coming back from the Pokemon center and accidentally ran into Serena looking for Ash "Excuse Me mam? Have you seen my Big Cousin Ashy Ketchum?"

Serena began to turn around but red replied first to yellow "Yeah Ash just went to his first battle"Would you like to sit with his Girlfriend?"

Yellow replied Happily "Who is She"

Serena was blushing and saw Yellows eyes big like a Lillepup.

"Hello Yellow!" Serena said "I'm the Lucky Girl!"

Yellow looked at Serena "Your pretty!" Yellow said making Serena laugh "that's my Job when your the Kalos Queen!" Serena said making Yellows eyes sparkle

"WAIT WHAT—!!" Yellow began to Scream which could be heard all the way at the Stadium.

What evil intentions do people st the tournament have? How will Ash and Gang do to stop them? find out next time on Masters of Mt. Silver!

The Story is slowly coming to a finish! So if you guys recognized Chromes Personality from somewhere and the way I wrote is character, your not crazy. Readers will not recognize the character unless you have read a story from my Wattpad account...

Next Chapter is Rounds 1 for Ash and Red if I can fit it.


	8. MoMTS: Part 8

* Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 8

Master Tournament!

Round One!

First Row (Left to Right) Competitors!

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Field

"Haha" Ash Laughed stepping into his side of the battle field "Yellow Just found out Serena was the Queen..."

Cynthia then walked out into the other side of the battle field with her light blue vacation outfit.

"So the rumors were true..." Cynthia says "You are Alive.." Cynthia Yelled across towards Ash's side of the battlefield who was kicking the dirt with the front of the shoe "And kicking... Apparently"

Cynthia then glares at Ash "I will believe if you are innocent for your crimes if you can beat me in this 3v3 Ash"

"Then I've already won Cynthia!" Ash Yells across the Field being booed by the Audience.

The referee then steps up to the plate" The 3 on 3 battle between Champion Cynthia and Somehow Resurrected Ash Ketchum is about to take place!" The Referee says with Ash and Cynthia Looking at each other. Ash stood tall like because he knew he was a winner. Cynthia looked at his posture think to herself how confident Ash was compare to how he was when she last saw him in Unova

"Let the Battle... begin!!" The Referee Yelled as Cynthia threw out her pokeball

"Go!" Cynthia said as a pokeball ball was chucked in the Air revealing a Blue and black Lucario.

"Alright! Ash said in response Chucking a Pokeball with a Ghostly Owl which appeared to be holding a Bow "Decidueye!" Ash smiled "I choose you!"

Decidueye Entered The battlefield and turn around and flew into Ash's arms nuzzling against his face some of the crowd began awwing while the rest were silent.

"You ready?" Cynthia Said "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Sure thing!" Ash replied as Decidueye disappeared from under Ash's arms and reappeared on the battlefield in a blink of an eye.

"Woah.." Cynthia muttered under her breath

"Alright Lucario, Use Stone edge!" Cynthia Said "Then Aura Sphere the stones into Decidueye!"

"Counter it, Leaf blade the stones" Ash said realizing Cynthia wasn't messing around

A pile of jagged Stones formed horizontally in front of Lucario in stead of the usual vertical fashion. Lucario fires off around 5 quick aura spheres into the rocks.The aura spheres began to follow Decidueye with a rocky crust surrounding the glowing orb. Decidueye hit the crusted aura spheres to each side behind him and knocked Lucario backwards a bit continuously hitting Lucario with Blades of Grass. One aura spheres manages to appear to hit decidueye but appeared to do nothing for his health.

"Lucario bone rush to block the incoming Leaf Blade!" Cynthia Said

Lucario managed to pull out a Bone and push decidueye back far enough to gain some ground.

"Now Aura Sphere!" Cynthia Said until she realized that this Pokemon must be a ghost type

"Decideue spirit shackle the Aura sphere!" Ash said taking advantage of Cynthia's mistake

Decidueye pulled back it's feathers until it appeared to have a bow and arrow in its grasp. Decidueye pulled back the arrow and fired at the aura sphere creating smoke everywhere.

Cynthia now realizing how bad it is The have smoke everywhere against a super fast Pokemon screamed "Quick Dragon Pulse the surrounding perimeter!"

While the smoke was everywhere inside the smoke was Ash who had attached a Flyium Z Crystal to a black ring and began to do a dance.

Some of the crowd were beginning to pick up on how stressed and worried Cynthia was beginning to become.

Ash smirked as Lucario continued to blast everything around it .

"You wasting your time!" Ash said with the crowd still booing Ash as Cynthia looked at Ash in confusion

"Excuse me?" Cynthia Said

The smoke was now gone with the only thing remaining was a tired Lucario

"What?" Cynthia Said only seeing Lucario on the field

"Now Decidueye!" Ash screamed "Supersonic Sky Strike!"

Decidueye appeared behind Lucario picking him up throwing him in the air until he was helplessly free falling. During the fall Decidueye continued to Scratch claw and beat Lucario until the were 50 feet above the ground. Decidueye drew back his bow and released hitting Lucarios back and remained there until he face planted.

The referee stood still on his pedestal for a minute in shock until he announced "LL-Lucario is unable to battle!" Will Cynthia Please send out her next Pokemon!"

Some of the crowd was cheering but was quickly shut down from all the booing Trigging Ash a bit.

Cynthia looked at Ash a cracked a smile "At least you've gotten better!

"Ah!" Ash cracks a smile "At least Lucario pulled somewhat of a fight!" Ash said making Cynthia's smile fade away.

"Alright thats it!" Cynthia Yelled "Garchomp get out here!"

"Will The challenger switch his Pokemon" the referee yelled towards Ash

"Hmm..." Ash thought "Yeah, I will!"

"Scared Ash?" Cynthia Said "Is it because my Garchomp is my Main Pokemon?" Cynthia smirked

"No!" Ash said smiling returning his decidueye to his Pokeball "it's because all my Pokemon deserve a chance in life. Every Pokemon I own have had their own life challenges and story's to tell. Ash then threw out his next Pokemon "Go Greninja!"

Greninja stood tall next to Ash around 1 Inch higher then his hair.

"This one here wouldn't except any trainer to be his own! It ran away from the trainers because he couldn't see potential!" Ash smiled looking at Greninja "But he chose me, because together we are stronger then anyone!" Ash said activating The battle bond ability as their heart beats synchronized into one single wave.

A torrent of water surrounded Ash and Greninja. Ash's Watter torrent stoped revealing Ash, But Greninjas Water torrent was still surrounding it shocking the audience.

The crowds boos were hushed and cheering amerged from the younger and oldest audience.

"Ash Gre-ninja" Clapping was heard in baseball like cheer "Ash Gre-ninja"

Cynthia was touched by Ash's story "this Pokemon was similar to your inferapes in many ways. Cynthia then pulled her scarf out of a bag beside her revealing a Garchompite.

"Garchomp! Mega Evolve!" Cynthia Yelled as Garchomp began changing into a bigger beast.

"Alright!" Ash smiled "I'm so psyched!" Causing A bit confusion in the crowd.

"Alright you get the first move Cynthia!" Ash said

"Dragon Pulse!" Cynthia Said

"Cut it in half!" Ash told Greninja with telepathy seeing what Greninja is seeing

A dragon pulse came at incredible speeds but Cynthia was wondering why Ash wasn't reacting "Why isn't he giving a command?"

Just as the Dragon pulse was about to hit Ash-Greninja, Greninja sliced the Incomeing Draconic Wave of energy in half rushing towards Garchomp slicing up on his Jawline.

"Quick Dragon Claw while it's close!" Cynthia Said frantically seeing Greninja do a surprising amount of damage from a typically weak move.

"Dodge!" Ash replied in Greninjas Head who began to backflip as Garchomp kept slicing.

"We have to do something!" Ash said along with Greninja

"Yes" Greninja Said outloud But Ash understood him.

"Was that you Greninja?" Ash said looking thru the eyes of Greninjas Head.

"Yes" Greninja replied

"Basic English, Got it" Ash said "Quick Double Team!"

Greninja began double teaming while back flipping around the battlefield creating interesting looking clones doing different poses making it look like Greninja was mocking Garchomp.

"Me Funny!" Greninja Said again in basic English.

"Rarrr" Cynthia roared "Use Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp began deactivating Dragon Claw and Looked up spitting Draconic Energy it to the sky summoning Meteor look a like energy that began to fall back towards the surface seemingly aimed towards the double team copys.

"What Now Ash?" Cynthia Said still wondering why Ash hasn't said a word yet.

"Checkmate!" Ash said out loud

"What?"

Ash then looked at Greninja and said thru the Telepathic link "Use Water Shirken as a sword to climb up the Draco Meteor!"

The Greninjas began smacking the Draco Meteors falling towards the ground with a Water Katana. Greninja used the Draco Meteor against its user by sending the attack back at a Helpless Garchomp using its sword as a Baseball bat. Greninja bombarded The Mega Garchomp with his own attacks until One Greninja was left in the air, The original.

"Now Dive with the water Shirken in front of you into Garchomps Head!" Ash screamed out loud saying his first announcement of his attack the whole battle.

Mega Garchomp was so incredibly weakened from having its own attack used against it, that all it could do is helplessly watch!

Suddenly, upon seeing her Partner fainted in front of her, Cynthia Began too see what was happening here. She realized Ash and Greninja were so connected their Auras were one with each other even to the point of communication was all inside their head.

She looked down at her Pokemon and announced "I've seen enough, I forfeit!" She said as 1/8 of the crowd cheered with the rest in shock and silence.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum, The Master of Mt.Silver!"The Referee Screamed in excitement "see you next time with Red, The Side kick of Mt.Silver VS Lance! The Reigning Champion of Johto for over 24 Years!"

Red who was in the Private watching box with Leaf,Serena and Yellow Yelled "SIDEKICK?!!" Red then realized "I'm Battling my Dad..." Red said quietly looking over to his dad in the other side of the room Smiling next to Looker, doing what he does best, Looking!"

Ash walked out of the stadium, smiling at thinking of Reds reaction of his nickname.

Ash then received a text message on his phone.

Group Chat

"When Did I set up a Groupchat?" Ash said outloud Looking around him

"You got lucky this time..."

Unknown said

Ash said

"You will lose Ash. Every thing you ever cared about will be gone"

Unknown said

"Get blocked"

Ash said

"Wait wha Wha wait let me do the evil saying!"

Unknown

"Fine"

Ash said

Another person joined the group chat

"Who the hell are you?"

Unknown

"I could say the EXACT SAME thing to THE BOTH of you!"

Ash texted

"In the End, Worlds will collide, Worlds will die, and worlds will fall. In the end, I will rule them all..."

Unknown2 Said

Unknown2 left the Chat

"That wasn't me..."

Unknown said

"I don't have time for this"

Ash Replied

What's happening? Who are those people? Can Red stand up to his Father?!

Find out next time on Masters of MT.Silver!

Sorry for the late upload!


	9. MoMTS: Part 9

* Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 9

Master Tournament Round One!

Get Redy! Get Set! Go!

Tournament Layout... structure ...

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Waiting Room

Red looks at his dad worried with his hand on his lap thinking. Leaf sees her boyfriend looking down and smiled at him taking his hand.

"I know you will do great Red!" Leaf says encouragingly

"What if I'm not good enough!" Red says in an awfully mean tone that took Leaf back a bit.

"Excuse me?" Leaf says surprised at Reds tone.

Red Sighs "ah sorry..." He then stands up to face the direction of his father pulling leaf by the hand. "I always couldn't look at someone as an important figure unless they were really close to me" He sighs "I just feel like I won't be good enough..."

Leaf smiles at him "You will do great, you always have been great..." she then kisses him "You are the greatest boy I have ever met"

"Thanks..." Red says turning back towards Leaf "I needed that"

"No problem!" Leaf tilts her head sideways a bit smiling "That's what Friends are for!"

On the Other side of the room Lance was talking to Looker who was studying Lance movements.

"What are you Loo—" Lance began to say

"Looking at?" Looker finished

"I'm looking for what you find more important" Looker said "Your Career or your Son"

"Wha—" Lance said taken back a bit "I love both Equally!" Lance then Laughed "I bet you love to gossip" Lance said as he saw Leaf kiss his son.

Looker then looked appalled and somewhat offended "No Absolutely Not! Gossip is almost always untrue!" Looker said with his finger in the air wagging it around like he's using the metronome attackmaking some people in the room hide for cover in fear of an Explosion Attack.

"Members of international police never accept gossip! No matter how true it is!" Lance noticed Lookers Eyes sparkling because how much he loved his job. The people in the background of the room hiding came back out from the close call of an explosion attack!

Gary in the Corner sighed yelling to the whole room "You know that the chances for Explosion from metronome are slim right! It's like 1/571..." Gary Laughed sounding smart for once "Probably more rare now since Pokemon Moves from Alola, Aloska and Bintran are Public and Legal in tournaments!"

"Lance, sir?" A woman with Brown hair approached the Johto Champion

Lance Replied "Yes—"

"Your Up" The Women replied with a tone many would identify as a Poison Type.

"Ah Ok!" Lance said as he saw his son and a Girl with Brown hair and a white and green hat approaching him tagging along.

"Your going to do great!" Leaf Said "Get Him Redy Lance"

Red looked at her blushing which Lance Laughed

"is that a Joke or a Grammer mistake?" Looker Yelled from the other side of the room clearly unamused.

"Ignore him" Lance said "Sometimes he can be a buzzkill..." which Red and Leaf nodded too

"It really must be hard working for the international police..." Leaf said.

"Alright guys your up!" The brown haired women said to both Lance and Red

"Good luck son" Lance said as he walked to his Gate

"Good luck dad" Red Said as he walked to his Gate

"Good luck guys!" Leaf smiles waving as they both approach their gates.

"Was that Greens Daughter?" Lance thought to himself remembering that girls face from somewhere who was kissing his son earlier.

Ash had just arrived back into the room where Leaf was waving to Lance and Red.

"How was Reds reaction?" Ash Smiled

"Your an As——led Sometimes..." Leaf Laughed

"What he kinda is my Sidekick!" Ash said grabbing Serena's Hand holding it.

"No!" Leaf said in a protective Manner very loud catching attention of the whole room

"Wha—" The room asked confused at the loud voice

"He is only my sideKick and my lover!" Leaf announces to the whole room causing Laughter from Ash and Serena from her childish attitude.

"Let's get going to the Spectators Box! " Serena says walking towards the door but Ash Stops suddenly.

"What's Wrong?" Serena asks not expecting the sudden stop.

"Nothing... I Just..." Ash says "I just... have the sudden need to Train" Ash says "Care to Join me?"

"What about Reds Game?" Leaf says behind Serena causing her to flinch.

"What the—" Serena Jumps Up

"Whoops..." Leaf Laughed

"He will be fine..." Ash smiled "but if Something Weird happens..." Ash says handing Serena and Leaf an Emergency Phone number "Text this Number"

Serena looks offended "How long have you had this phone?"

"Uhhh" Ash thinks "Since... Joh—to" Ash paused "Yeah Johto!"

"You didn't think to give me this in Kalos?" Serena says with a bitter tone

"I was denser then the element osmium..." Ash says sweatdropping "Also never came to my mind..."

Suddenly a lot of commotion came through the entrance of the halls of the stadium.

A figure with hair color darker then the night sky appeared thru the doors.

"It's the Kalos Champion!" All the girls except for Leaf and Serena Screamed.

"It's Calem! The All the boys except for Ash and Gladion Yelled. Looker and Gary hiding in the Background trying to gather Clues.

"Oh no... Not now..." Serena thought to her self suddenly acting anxious which Ash picked up on.

Calem walked up too the group

"Welcome back Ash!" He smiled "I heard what happened..." He frowned at the group of trainers in the corner making faces

"That wasn't real... I have the police of all regions investigating the situation" Calem says "The Aether Foundation has provided Photo evidence to identify the Stunt double..."

"..., thanks?" Ash said confused trying to act nice to him thinking to himself "God I Cannot Wait to crush him..."

"Oh, How is my Sister?" Calem Said looking directly at Serena

"WAIT WHAT?!!" The whole Room Screamed with Serena wanting to hide inside a black hole...

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Field

Red faced his father on the other side of the Battle Field

"I wish us both luck!" Lance Smiled at Red with the whole Crowd except for a Select few.

"I admit I am scared because I don't know what you think of me!" Red Said with Lances Heart Touched from the words spoken

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle due to an earlier rounds Outcome!" The referee says remembering The Battle with Ash Vs Cynthia.

"Lady's and Gentleman!" Lance Yelled catching the attention of the whole crowd "This is a battle for Johto!" Lance said a the crowd Roared with approval "But this is also a Very personal battle for the Both Me and Red here!" The crowd screamed for no reason but for hype. "This is Battle for not only Pokemon!" Lance paused smiling "but also Father! VS! SON!" The crowd Roared with Excitement and Learning the Famous Johto Champion Lance has a Son.

"Go Hydreigon!" Lance Yelled as the audience screamed in Approval

"More excitement in the Stadium then I remember..." Red thought "Go Snorlax!" Red Yelled

"Alright!" The referee yelled "Let the Battle... Begin!"

"Use Dark Pulse!" Lance Yelled

"I gotta play this carefully..." Red thought to himself.

Red Waitied for the attack to near Snoralax

"Now Belly Drum!" Red Yelled

"What the..." Lance Yelled

Snoralax started smacking him belly as the Dark Pulse approached Cutting half of his health. The Dark Pulse instead of doing damage bounces off of Snoralax's jiggling Belly and flung back towards Hydreion doing some damage to both Of them.

The whole crowd laughed from the Strategy that somehow managed to work.

"Never seen Belly drum used like that..." Lance said to his son

"You Learn a lot being a Master of MT Silver..." Red Smiled At his dad

"I hope Ash Taught you a lot!" Lance Yells "Hydreion Use Superpower!"

Red Replied "Yep! Use Protect!"

Hydreion flew up to Snorlax who summoned a Shield blocking Hydreion Attack. Due to the Nature of the move Superpower Hydreions Attack and Defense stats went down

"Smart move!" Lance said with the Crowd Roaring in approval.

"Alright time to play offensive! Red said causing the crowd to go crazy "Snorlax Use Rollout into Ice Punch!"

"Get ready Hydreion! Lance said

Snorlax slowly curled up into a ball making a the whole stadium sweatdrop from the incredibly powerful but slow beast.

Lance took Snorlaxs Speed to his advantage.

"Rush Him!" Lance Yelled " Quick Dragon Pulse!"

Snorlax finally began rolling and a miracle happened the Dragon Pulse missed! Snorlax began picking up speed and crashed into Hydreion who flung backwards into a wall where Snorlax unfolded and ice punched the Dragon into a Wall.

The announcer screamed into the Mic "I CANNOT BELIEVE IT" The Crowd went wild "Lances Hydreions Was Knocked out!"

Lance Looked at red and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball "You made me proud..." Lance said to Red who took off his hat showing his Red hair matching Lances.

"Let's see if you can overcome me though! The Champion! OF! JOHTO!" Lance said with the crowd screaming Red and Lances name picking sides.

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Waiting Room

Calem Looked at Ash "We will sort this out guys!" Calem said in a nice tone.

"Believe me!" Calem said to Ash and Serena "I won't have My Sisters Boyfriend arrested! Our Family cannot Lose another Person..." Calem said to Serena who looked down sad remembering.

Calem then walked away from Ashs group flicking his Blonde hair As he walked away.

Gary watched as Calem walked past him and looked at the Aether Evidence Photo. "His Hair is Blonde..." Gary thought as he looked back at the evidences Photo with Brown Haired Boy who looked like Calem.

"I need more evidence" Gary said walking out of the room.

"I Don't trust him" Ash said as Calem walked away "What did he mean lose another person in your family?" Ash asked Serena

"His Brother Ran away when he was little..." Serena said "Both of his Parents had died in a Car crash when going through our neighborhood in vaniville. His Brother has to take care of him but apparently struggled and ran off to another region..." Serena said feeling sorry for her Half-Brother

"Mom adopted Calem Years ago after I finished our Kalos Journey... and that was—" Serena said until the TV Roared with Cheering from the stadium.!

"I'm going to go train guys..." Ash said then asked Serena "Care to Join me Serena?"

"Coming!" Serena said Thankfully Ash didn't hate her for not telling him about being Calems adopted sister

"Reds got this" Leaf Said holding red coat from the waiting room watching the TV

The Bintran Regions Queen looked at the Screen then said "Lances Son is powerful!" She said to Leaf

"Is he your boyfriend?" The Girl asked Leaf

"Yes He is!" Leaf Said "I haven't seen you before?" Leaf Smiled then say her name tag

"My name is Alexa!" The Black Haired Girl Smiled tapping her Pink high heels on the ground. In front of her.

"It's nice to meet another Queen!" Alexa Smiled as a little 12 year old boy ran up to her

"Hey big sis!" The young boy said who was wearing a Purple Jacket with an unfamiliar Pokemon on top of his head.

"I gotta go..." Alexa said taking her little brother to another room

"See you later?" The Girl Said

"Leaf." Leaf replies

"See you later Leaf!"

"Nice girl..." Leaf smiles as the battle resumes.

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Field

"Alright! Go Dragonite!" Lance Yells

"Return Snoralax!" Red says with the crowd cheering to see more of his Pokemon

"Why the change son?" Lance Smiled

"Got to give them all a chance!" Red Yelled sending out Charizard

"Fine by me!" Lance Yells "Dragonite! Use Thunder punch!"

Red the Countered with his attack "Quick use Flamethrower!" Red screamed "Keep it Away!"

Reds Charizard tried to keep Dragonite at bay by making him move directs by aiming the flames but Dragonite dodges all of them.

"Now Behind And Punch!" Lance said landing a clean hit.

"Damn that's fast!" Red Said

"I know I didn't grow up with you to teach this but Language!" Lance said making Red sweatdrop

"Charizard behind you and Dragon Claw!" Red Yelled

"Quick back up Dragonite!" Lance Yelled to his partner.

Dragonite attempted to escape by flying back towards Lances side of the field but Dragonite's wing was Clawed throwing him off course into a wall.

"Nice play Dad!" Red Said

"Nice Play Son!" Lance said

"Thanks!" They both replied smiling

"Great sportsman ship in the battle field!" The Referee Yelled "Why can all the battles participants be treated this way?"

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Practice Training field

"I like this guy!" Ash Yelled from the battle field overhearing the referee on the TV

"Quiet I'm watching the battle!" Yellow says who appeared behind Ash

"What the?" Ash screams

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Field

"Turn Up the heat?" Lance Quesrions revealing a Mega Stone

"Yep!" Red Yelled back

"Alright we must get stronger and stronger!" Red Yells mimicking His Charizards wings as a flaming vortex surrounds Red and his Charizard. The Flames begin to die down revealing a Mega Charizard Y.

"CHARIZARD Y WITH NO MEGA STONE!!!???" Theaudience screams who didn't see the last tournament.

"WOW!" Lance Yelled in awe "You've made me proud!" Lance Smiled raiding his fist revealing a Mega ring.

"Dragonite Mega Evolve!" Lance says bonding with his Pokemon.

A/N

Mega Dragonite just has bigger wings and Long Head Pieces or whatever they are

A/N

"Now Dragon Rush!" Lance Yells as Mega Dragonite Takes off.

""Flamethrower!" Red Smiled

"Same strategy?" Lance questions

He soon realized how big of a Threat Charizard became as Mega Dragonite became outclassed despite the Mega Evolution. The Flamethrower Reached Dragonites Incresed speed within half a Second.

"Damn!" Lance Yelled

"If I would of grown up with you, wouldn't be swearing right now!" Red Said laughing as Lance smiled back.

"Alright finish this!" Lance said hoping for a quick finish "Draco Meteor!"

"Checkmate!" Red Smiled "One Hand Dragon Claw One Hand Shadow Claw! Hit them Back at him!" Red Yelled

"Is that eve—" Lance gasped has he saw Dragonites Own Attack in the sky bombard his own Pokemon

"Impossible!" The Referee Yelled "Charizard is using Two moves at once"

Charizard smacked the incoming meteors back at Mega Dragonite.

Explosions and Smoke became popping up everywhere ok the field as the crowd became absolutely quite.

The smoke cleared as the regular Dragonite Layer their Motionless fainted.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" The Referee screams along with the crowd

"The winner is Red! The Master of MT Silvers SideKick!"

Man was That Crazy!

We found out that Calem is Serena's Half-Brother! Why Is Calem acting so nice to Ash? Just what's going on now?"

Red Beat his Father! Holy Crap!

What will Happen in Round Two!

Red VS Calem!? Leaves thoughts in comment section!

WORD COUNT 2465!


	10. MoMTS: Part 10

* Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 10

Master Tournament Round One!

Red Vs Calem!

Left to Right winners from first round who are vs each other

Ash! Vs Gary! Calem! Vs Red!

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadium Field

Red walked back from his battle being bombarded by Fans.

"What do you think about your newfound fame?" The Aloska Champion asked who had lost the Previous round.

"What's going thru your mind right now?" A Psychic Trainer Asked Red

"Are you actually Lances Son?" A reporter asked wearing a B Johto Shirt.

"Sign my Red notebook!" A Fan screamed at Red

Multiple News reporters began asking Red questions overwhelming Him And His Charizard with the flashing camera lights.

"I wouldn't call it fame!" Red had to scream in order for the news reporters to hear him. "I'm actually Starting to regret winning..." Red sweatdrops as more camera flashes flash in his eye "and yes Lance is my father!" Red says telling his now back to normal Charizard to make them stop.

Reds Charizard then stomped the pavement in front of the news reporters to signal that the conversation is over.

All the new reporters fled like Skittys except for one single news reporter with the name tag that read "Piggy" Pink"" She had a Odd Accent some would call foreign to this earth.

"Your next opponent is Calem... The strongest trainer and Champion in the world... How will you handle this" The one dedicated single new reporter asked Red emphasizing the word "world"

"I will give it my best shot!" Red Said appreciating her calm attitude but mostly he was appreciating that she wasn't taking pictures.

Piggy Pink then put away her notebook "On a personal note"Piggy said barring her eyes around the room as if she was checking for intruders "I would like to ask you a serious question..." She said to Red as Red tilted his head. Piggy turned her head looking out the window towards the field which was being cleaned up.

"The Darkness is rising and swelling... Dialga couldn't contain it and now Palkia cannot either..." Piggy said transforming her outfit into something else like magic "This Earth" Piggy explained "Is the 3rd Earth that Arceus Created..." She further explained very seriously "My Half brother— who went by the fake name of Chrome, warned everybody needed to prevent the crisis... The sister of This Earths Ash needs to be saved for Reasons you can not comprehend..." Pink says then turns around getting a Phone call on an odd golden phone.

"What do you mean we are going to war again with Team Vølt?" Piggy Yells to an unknown Person who sounded almost holy like

"..." the figure replied but Red couldn't hear it.

"You want to send Red Ketchum?" Pink Said shocked making Red Twitch a bit.

Piggy Pink turned around looking at Red "Something bad has returned where I'm from..." Piggy Pink says to Red "Prevent the Darkness from Spreading within the veins of the Aura God of Earth 3" Pink Said as a blue and green portal appeared in front of her which she walked into.

"I have tried everything to prevent this Earth from Collasping..." Piggy Pink said "Maybe one day we will meet again..."

Por-al — Ea-th 2... We—o-e Pink Ket-hum a Voice appeared and disappear with the portal doing the same.

Red blinked twice and shook his head and whispers to himself "Did I do drugs and not realize it?"

Red heard both Heavy and Light footsteps walking up to him which belonged to Ash and Serena respectively.

Serena looked at Ash and whispered to him "I thought it was Calem who Framed you but..." Serena trailed off "Now I'm not so sure... Why would my Half brother want to Framed somebody I liked and talked about my whole life?"

Red saw a Man with Deep Dark Chocolate Hair walking by Looker and Gary standing next to each other. He thought he saw Calem but remembered he has Blonde hair and shook away the thought.

"Calem is just acting Nice..." Ash

whispered back to Serena plainly "But I still don't trust him..."

"Red," Ash called out to him "Keep your eyes peeled for any supicisous activity"

Reds eyes quickly darted back towards Ash "Got it!"

"Will Champion Calem And Master of MT.Silver's Sidekick come to the battle field?" A Voiceover appeared.

"The field must have finished being cleaned up..." Serena suggested

"Like the Name?" Ash smirked then smiled at Red Who just glared at Ash for choosing that name but if he kept glaring he was going to be late for the match.

Red got to the entrance where his father stood and hugged him. During the hug his father told him to not Trust Calem until this situation they were warned about was cleared and verified.

Red walked to his side of the field and looked up, where he saw that he was versing Calem.

Calemwas in front of Red on the other side of the field smiling looking —Friendly?

"I have heard much about you from my sister!" Calem said smiling "you have a good heart thanks to Ash!"

Red was taken back a bit but remembered what both his father and Ash said" Don't trust Calem, their is something Weird going on with this Tournament"

"This will be 2 V 2 Battle!" The Referee Screamed so the Crowd could hear him.

"The match is between Kalos Champion Calem Yvonne and Red Fire the Sidekick of MT.Silver and son of Johto Champion Lance Fire..." the entire crowd roars. "The Match will be over once one sides Pokemon will be unable to battle!" The referee yelled "Once two Pokemon are unable to battle on either side the battle field type will change!"

"Understood?" The Referee Yells as the Forest Biome Rises up from the ground"

"Hm!" Red smiling

Calem polity shakes his head up and down.

"Go Chesnaught!" Calem politely said tossing the Pokeball in the air reminding Red of the way Serena Talks.

Chestnaught Lands on the forest Floor and the pressure from its strength began to dig into the ground flinging dirt into the air.

"Ok!" Red says enlarging his Pokeball throwing it up in the air. "Go Pidgeot!"

A Big Beautiful Bird Pops our onto the battle field landing on top of one of the Biomes Tree branches.

"Ok Pidgeot! Mega Evolve!" Red Yells Tapping the Stone On His Red hat that began the transformation"

"Let the Battle Begin!" The Male Referee Yelled.

"Quick!" Red Yelled "Tailwind!"

Calem Stood Tall next to his Chesnaught analyzing the battle.

"Chesnaught!" Calem said "Drain Punch Go!"

"Pidgeot Hurricane!" Red Yelled

Pidgeot flapped her wings faster and faster until a tornado began forming faster and faster until a full blown hurricane was launched into Chesnaughts body hitting with full force into the Spiny Armor Pokémon. Drain punch had managed to make its mark as well Healing Chesnaught up a bit before he retreated back to his side of the field next to Calem.

Red knew Pidgeot was still in great shape.

While Chesnaught was still up for the fight, Calem knew he was at a type disadvantage...

"That Strength ..." Calem Looked at Red In thought "I can all out then..."

"Smack down!" Calem Yelled

"It doesn't matter what I do to try to dodge..." Red thinks to himself "Pidgeot Cannot dodge cause No Guard..."

"Steel Wing!" Red Countered

Pidgeot's speed allowed Pidgeot to make a uneffective Steel Wing Attack. Sadly due to Smack downs secondary effect Pidgeots was forced to stay on the ground unable to fly.

"Smart move Calem" Red complimented Calem

"A Bird is most vulnerable on the Ground..." Calem says with his eyes closed. He then opens his eyes yelling "So let's take advantage of that! Earthquake!"

Chesnaught stomps into the earths core causing fractures within the earths crust making the ground above rumble. Pidgeot was unable to dodge due to the position it was in and instantly fainted.

"Mega Pidgeot Has been defeated!" The Referee Yells with the crowd screaming.

"That was fast..." red thought to himself

"Go!" Red said tossing his Pokeball in the air "Charizard!

Snoralax popped on to the field snoring away happily making some of the crowd sweatdrop.

"Would Calem like to retrieve his Pokemon?"

Calem, without a word retrieved his Badly damaged Chesnaught and sent out his 2nd Pokemon.

Calem throws the Pokeball lazily revealing a Alakazam with a Megastone on the spoon it held.

"Mega Evo!" Calem Yells Mega evolving Alakzam

"Red looked at Alakzam the switches to Charizard begin the battle bond. "We need to become stronger for My FAMILY!" Red screams "Battle Bond!"

Red's Charizard transformed into a Mega Charizard Y without a Megastone

Calem Looked at the Charizard Y and clapped. "Impressive! I haven't seen somebody able to this for years. I think it was some dude in a tournament long ago..."

"Ok! Enough talk!" Calem Yelled

"Psychic!"

"Flame burst!

A wave of Pink energy flooded the field colliding the Weak Bursts of Flames making Sparkles Thruough out the field. Fans began wondering if this was a performance by the sight.

Charizard was hit a bit losing a fraction of health while alakazam remained worse for where.

"Thunder Bolt!" Calem Yelled as alakazam released a powerful bolt of thunder towards Charizard

"Spin around the Lightning!" Red yelled jumping in the air.

Charizard swiftly dodged around the straight bolt of lightning by swinging a body and wings around the bolts path.

"Flamethrower! Straight ahead! The Repeat 45 degrees when Alakazam moves in that direction!"

Alakazam was straight ahead when the flames began to approach. Calem wasn't having this become a dodging game. "Teleport On to Charizards Wings and Discharge a ThunderBolt!"

Alakazam Began To Brutally Discharging Tons of Watts of Electricity on Charizard.

"Crap!" Red Screamed feeling a fraction of the Pain.

Calem noticed the Pain he was causing Red. Calem paused for Red to Recover then Told Alakazam to "Finish it with Psychic!"

A wave of Energy was released towards Charizard and an explosion was released causing smoke everywhere.

Charizard and Red reverted to their normal forms crowd cheering for Calem

The referee yelled "Red, The Sidekick of MT.Silver has Lost the Battle!" He breathed a single quick breath and smiled "The winner is Calem! Champion Of Kalos!" He announced as the crowd Cheered!

Calem walked towards Red who was on the ground from feeling Charizards pain. Calem reaches out with his hand. Red took his hand a stood up with crowd cheering. "I enjoyed that battle. The first fun one in years..." Calem Looked into the sky thinking of his brother.

"Thank you" Red replied walking back towards Leaf smiling.

"You did great! I love you Red!" Leaf said running into reds arms hugging him which he returned. Red opened his eyes thinking he saw a Brown Haired man similar to Calem staring at him. But when he blinked he just saw a shadow. He shook his head thinking it was nothing.

As red and Leaf hand in hand walked towards Ash in the Training field. A Dark Ghostly Figure with Brown hair began to disappear in the shadows.

Calem was walking back from his match when he thought he saw a Man looking similar to his brother. The figure ran away turning a corner.

Calem began to run towards where he thought he saw the figure. Calem turned the corner the figure went running into a wall... face planting in the process.

"Ow... What the hell...?" Calem thought shaking his head.

3 Minutes before face plant 

Looker and Gary Saw Calem Running towards a Brown Haired version of Him.

"Looks like the Looker got a Lead to look forward too..." Looker said to Gary who sweatdropped at his pun...


	11. MoMTS: Part 11

Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 11

Master Tournament Round One!

Ash VS Gary!

Left to Right winners from first round who are vs each other

Ash! Vs Gary! Calem! Vs Red!

Left to Right Winners from 2nd round who are versing each other next round.

CALEM Vs ?????

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadiums Training Feild

Ash's POV

I've just trained my heart out. I feel like Charizard Reached His Max Base potential, but you never know. My Pokemon have a Habit of surprising me.

I trained all my Pokemon to the best of my ability's and I hope I didn't go to hard on them. My Greninja And Charizard needed the most training out of all of us .We improved our battle bond ability so I don't feel pain when they do. That was our only weakness together. Without that, I feel we have the best chance of winning this thing. I've been warned of a crisis that's going to happen at the tournament sadly I have no idea when it will happen, so I need to prepare for the event so when it happens I will be ready.

Red is having a father-son talk and probably getting approval to propose to Leaf. I told Leaf a joke about him proposing to her on a mountain in front of him. He seemed nervous about the Joke definitely fake laughing.

He had a Black Box in his band hidden with Aura but I noticed it because I'm the Master of MT. Silver and he's my sidekick.

I took the liberty to train my Little cousin Yellow and her pokemon. I discovered she had a weird form of an aura that wasn't blue... But green. Little did I know how important that would be later on.

Kanto Region

Pallet Town

Stadiums Field

Authors POV

The Referee stood on the pedestal on the middle of stadiums Battlefield.

"This is the Semifinal Round of the Tournament, " The Referee yelled along with the hype of the fans of both Gary and Ash. "These are two Childhood Friends both from Pallet town and have been rivals since they were 4 Years old!" the crowd screams

"Gary Oak, Son of the Retired Famous Professor Samuel Oak!," The Referee Yelled waiting for the crowds screams to die down "And Ash Ketchum, The Pokemon Trainer who traveled through 7 Different Regions, Winner of the Orange Islands Tournament and is on the waiting list to become the Next Battle Pyramid Champion besting all of the champions in the Battle Frontier!" The Referee Reads almost out of breath "This Trainer then disappeared for over 8 Years Living On MT.Silver!" The Referee yelled as each crowd begins muttering "That's a lot of achievements, " Trainers muttered "MT. Silver is where his Strength comes from... No wonder he's called the master of that mountain"

In the VIP Booth, the champions were talking along with the Battle frontiers masters with Mr. Good show talking to the crowd "I invited the Master of MT. Silver to my mountain but little did I know it was Ash Ketchum, " He smiled looking at Calem flip his blonde hair. "For some reason, Ash doesn't like you Calem. That guy in the evidence reminds him of you..." Me. Good show says as Calem appears deep in thought. "Either way it's going to be a fun battle if he wins this one..." Calem says before Brandon Of the Battle Pyramid interrupted "Oh he will, Lance says walking into the Room with Red "Red Tell him about the strength of Ash"

"You've battled me Calem, " Red said looking at him as Leaf runs over to kiss him "He's about 5x Stronger, " Red says shaking "And probably more now since you all gave him time to train in between battles," Red says seeing everybody's reaction around the room. "What makes you say that?" Annabeth says tilting her head "He could one shot, MT. Silvers wild Pokemon effortlessly, " Red says in fear "so he stopped training" Red looks around the room then outside the Window to see Ash sending out his first pokemon and Gary doing the same. "He has been holding back... At about 75% Red says as Calem asks "what will happen if he won't hold back?" As Red looks at the VIP room who seemed Freaked out. "Your going to need a bigger stadium..." Red sweatdropped "And escorts to help in case any crisis happens" Red looks as Ash finishes Gary's Last Pokemon.

Time skip

3 Minutes before

A/N Play music if you can Mobile might not work.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled

"Go Get Me a Win, Blastoise!" Gary yells

This will be a 3v3 Battle!" The Announcer yells "The match will end 10 minutes after the first move is used!" Begin!"

"Ok AshyBo-- I mean man!, " Gary sweatdrops "Don't go easy on me!"

"I won't go hard either then! Ash smiled "But Dont say I didn't warn you!"

"Hydro pump!" Gary yelled out towards his starter Blastoise.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled to his starter Pikachu.

Blastoise sent a powerful Hydro Pump towards Pikachu who just simply shocked the incoming water easily overpowering the hydro pump.

"Stop Shooting the Water, " Gary panicked but Blastoise was one showed laying with swirly eyes "Damn," Gary said simply.

"Will Gary Withdraw is Pokemon Please," The Referee said looking at the clock "20 Seconds... and it's over"

Gary looked at his Pokeball returning Blastoise "You did well" Gary looked at Ash who tipped his Hat downwards saying Nothing "NidoKing!" Gary said sending out a Pokemon to Hopefully gain a type advantage.

"EarthQuake" Gary yelled

"You know we prepared for a Ground or Rock Type opponent right?" Ash said "Iron tail in the ground"

Pikachu stuck his tail in Ground for balance as the ground shook. "Iron Tail!" Ash yelled

"Rock Tomb!" Gary countered with NidoKing's Attack to hopefully Trap Pikachu

"Double Team!" Ash said as Pikachu began splitting into copies of himself all over the battlefield.

Pikachu was hit by NifoKings 's Rock Tomb and appeared to be trapped until Ash Smirked

"I know that look, " Gary gasped "Behind--" Gary yelled as Nidoking was sent flying into a wall from a surprise Iron Tail from behind.

"Return..." Gary sighed looking at Ash

"Ash, Ever since we were children you've managed to surprise me over and over again, " Gary smiled "He keeps finding ways to one-up me..." He said looking at the crowd "I know I can't win, " He yelled turning back to Ash "But I got one last trick up my sleeve!" Gary yelled smiling "Go, Articuno!" The crowd saw this and gasped.

Ash looked at the Ice Bird Legendary "Last time I asked you about your Pokedex "You said you caught over 250 individual Pokemon, " Ash said "I never would have been expecting a legendary in this tournament!"

"This is my Final Stand!" Gary yelled

"Let's go for the sweep," Ash said to his partner Pikachu who was jumping on some of the leftover Rock tombs rocks.

"Thunder Bolt!" Ash yelled

"Ice Beam!" Gary yelled

The Ice Beam had managed to cancel out Pikachu's ThunderBolt to Ash's Suprise.

"Play this smart..." Ash thought.

"Quick attack into an Iron Tail!" Ash yelled

"When it gets close Sheer Cold!" Gary yelled

"I'll take a 20% Risk!" Ash yelled which Gary looked at him funny "You mean 30% Right..." to which Ash just smirked

Pikachu Ran so fast that some would mistake for an Extreme speed, Pikachu used the speed to launch himself into the air jumping 45 Feet. Pikachu was above Articuno by around a 15 Feet difference.

"Iron Tail!" Ash screamed

"Sheer Cold!" Gary screamed

Pikachu Began Spinning Vertically in the Air while taking a Frosty Ice attack reaching Temperatures below -400 Degrees F. Pikachu Managed to hit the attack but Articuno did as well. But it didn't matter because of Gary lost.

"The MATCH IS OVER!" The Referee yelled with the crowd.

Ash walked onto field picking up Pikachu off the Ground as Gary walked up to Ash shaking hands with him.

"Good Game Gary, " Ash smiled "I Will see you after I win this"

"You better Ash!" Gary yelled, "Smell you later!" He waved as he walked off the field,

"Some Things never change..." Ash muttered walking back towards the stadiums training field where Yellow was training with her newly evolved Pikachu.

Every time Pikachu would faint, Yellow's Hand began to use a weird Green Aura and heal her right back up.

"How is the training?" Ash yelled walking up to Yellow.

"Great!, " Yellow Smiled holding her hand out straight causing Pikachu to jump onto her Arm onto her head. "Pichu evolved into Pikachu!" Yellow grinned.

Just then Gary and Red came running out towards the Battlefield.

"We think we know the Crisis!" Gary and Ree came running up to Ash.

"What is it?" Ash asked frantically

"You not holding back, could destroy the stadium," Red said with Gary continuing "If your emotions go unchecked the Whole stadium could be destroyed and cause people to die" Gary said

Just then a Wierd headache appeared in Ash's head as if a timeline split in half. He saw his vision as A Brownish Blonde Raven haired Girl approach him in one eye until she disappeared as his headache went away. His vision then went back to how it was normally.

"What the hell?" Ash groaned his head returned to normal "So I'm the crisis?"

"If you don't hold back then yes Ash, " Red said "You will be"

Ash sat back for a second "How much did Calem Pay you?"

Gary looked at Ash dumbfounded. "Are you serious right now... Leaf, Serena and Red could all die if you go all out"

Red stood up "I know the full extent of your power Ash, " Red words shook with fear "You would only need to double or at max triple my power levels to Sweep Calem" Red sheded a tear "Please do it for Serena and not us..."

A Brown haired figure walked from beneath a shadowy tree appearing to be a brown haired Calem. "He is not the one you should worried about..." Calem??? said

"I found him!" 3 People came running towards The Training field seeing a Brown haired Calem. The Three people that arrived on the field were Serena, Looker and Leaf. They stood their dumbfounded seeing a brown-haired Calem.

"That's Impossible, " Lead and Serena Stuttered "No, it's not" Looker Eyed the Brown Haired Calem?"

Another figure came running from behind the first three. This was the blonde haired Calem.

"Brother you Traitor!" The Blonde Calem yelled, "You left me stranded with nothing!"

The Brown haired Calem? Looked at the Group. "Now It's time, " He said looking crazy. "For the most powerful, " Brown hair Calem??? Said pulling out a Syringe filled with a Green liquid" To duke it out!" Brown Haired Calem said throwing the Liquid Syringe at Ash you began acting Funny.

Ash eventually began to be surrounded in BLACK AND PURPLE Aura almost hypnotized his eyes looked up appearing evil with the intent to kill.

"NOOOO" Red screamed pulling out a knife running towards the brown-haired Calem.

He Ran towards the brown-haired calm but was blasted by a Blue and Purple Aura.

"No, "Yellow stuttered slowly reaching into her backpack grabbing a Golden Rift greater she was given by the weird God-like Chrome person. She pressed the button, causing time to freeze. while time was frozen, a Golden Portal was created and Yellow fled into it which closed behind her when time resumed. "I will save you all someday" She muttered walking into the portal aging at least 20 years.

Two sides were created

The weird Brown Haired Calem? And evil hypnotized Ash.

VS

Everyone else on the scene.

Next time, on Masters of MT. Silver!

Evil Ash and Brown Haired Calem will battle Red, Looker, Gary, and Blonde Calem.

Yellow Fled the Area Aging 20 Years. She is more important than you think. The Green Aura is Healing Aura and can do much more than just heal. What was that headache? That was a plot device for the sequel.

Did I mention a sequel was in the works?


	12. MoMTS: Finale

This is a DIRECT Continuation from the last chapter, so if you've haven't read or Don't remember the last chapter reread it before continuing!

Masters of MT.Silver

Chapter 12

Crisis on MT Silver

A/N

If you haven't already, follow me so you can keep up to date with all my stories. If you like Betrayal stories such as this one or even Highschool Scenarios, then Check out The Betrayed Highschool Teacher!

A/N

-Continue from Last Chapter...

"That's not Calem?," Lance gasped looking at the Brown Haired Version. Lances eyes darted and flicked towards the Drug Infused Ash whos eyes turned Purple and Blue in Pure Anger escalating his Aura.

"No," Calem stared at the man "Your alive..."

"Yes, my brother," The Brown Haired man smiled evilly at Calem " Now that I'm Free from the prison you sent me too..."

"Prison?"" Serena said looking at her adoptive Brother. "There's more to the story than he told us. Isn't Their Calem?" Serena thinks while noticing a fierce but feared look in his eyes.

"Gary,!" Calem Yelled sending out Chesnaught. Calem then flung his free hand to the side of Serena and Leaf who were watching the whole Event in Fear "Get Serena and Leaf out of here!" The wind speed around the area began to increase with every second

Leaf looked at Her boyfriend Red in fear of him getting hurt. "This Is bad, " Leaf thought "If the Most powerful Champion and everyone else cannot take out Ash when he won't hold back then, " Leaf Shuttered from fear as Garys Alakazam Teleported her and Serena Away "It's Over..." Leaf thought as she began crying while running away not looking back. Leaf looked once back at Red as she Teleported away with Alakazam.

Gary sent out his Pokemon in front of him to battle Ash "This won't be a fair fight Calem" Gary says standing with his back to Calems back with his pokeball touching his forehead.

Miles Away

"This isn't the Ash I know..." Serena muttered running towards the emergency exit. She then felt a Weird Pain in her stomach feeling like a kick.

"What the..." Serena grumbled, "Why am I so hungry..."

Serena eventually got at least 50 Miles away using Garys Alakazam he left in the Pokemon center for Emergency Exits. Even so the explosions from the war-like battle could be heard even from so far away.

At the Crisis

Red just kept his view on Ash who was standing in front of him with his eyes glowing almost evil. "Even though I know I cannot win, " Red screamed helplessly but with growing intensity "Go Snorlax!" Red said as Snoralax Broke the cement below the Pokemon's feet due to its weight.

Red noticed The Broken Pavement and sweatdropped Eyeing his Snorlax "We HAVE got to get you some weight loss food after this..."

"Xavier,! Calem yelled at his brother "Release this man at once!"

"Why isn't he attacking?" Gary said standing looking at the Idle Evil Ash with Purple eyes gripping his Pokeball to chest.

"Sure thing..." Xiaver Grinned looking at his brother Calem "Attack!"

Ash then stood up from his silence with a deep glare muttering "...Yesss mAssTerrr" His Voice sounded possessed like a snake gripping onto its prey as it begs for mercy.

Fear Crawls over Gary's body "OH I JUST HAD TO SAY IT!

Ash throws his Pokèball in the air almost lifelessly releasing his Sceptile who also appeared to be drugged by Xavier. "Sceptillleee" Ash's Sceptile Said almost zombie like. Its eyes almost appeared dead like showing no emotion at all.

Ash looked up to face Red eyes now Pure Black with No Brown or blue to be seen. He slowly lifted his hand pointing at Red. Red Tipped his hat downwards to cover his eyes "So that's how it's going to be Ash..., " Red said pulling a Pokeball and enlarging it from his belt. He throws it up in the air and Catches it"Go Pidgeot" Red said as He pulled out a Mega Stone "Pidgeot MEGA-EVOLVE!"

The big beautiful bird capable of flying a Mach-2 begins to mega evolve. During this Red Eyes his mentor Ash, studying his almost dead like eyes.

"No Holding Back pidgeot!" Red yelled to his bird who looks back with an eye of fear upon seeing Ash's Sceptile. Pidgeot was Sceptiles disadvantage sparing partner. They became close friends fast.

"He under that mans control

Ash's Sceptile glared throwing out his trademark stick then suddenly charged a blinding speed.

"Here it--" Red began to say as the leaf blade already hit at the start of the sentence.

"This is Bad..." Gary muttered sending out his Nidoking to help Red.

Gary then yelled"This isn't fair" Calem then nodded from the sentence as they both began sending out their Pokemon to aid Red in his fight.

"Chesnaught!" Calem yelled sending out his Pokemon "Hammer Arm!"

"EarthQuake!" Gary yelled

Red smile could be seen from underneath the tip of his hat.

"Brave bird!"

"Sssslaaasshhhh..." Ash groaned as Sceptile Lunged towards Chesnaught with the attack with the same name.

Chesnaught attempted to retaliate with his hammer arm but was repeatedly slammed

"Sceptile's only seems to be focusing on Calem..." Red said as he ordered his Snorlax who was on standby to Hyberbeam Ash's Sceptile.

Xavier then began running away towards MT. Silver's Direction.

"Where the Hell is he going?" Red muttered noticing Xavier running away with a Blackish Purple Glow Around him.

"Oh Hell NO!" Red turns on aura running super fast beginning to chase after Xavier.

"Gary!" Red Yelled towards Gary while running away "Provide Calem cover!"

"Where the Hell are you going?" Gary Yelled as Reds Snorlax stood next to Gary providing support.

"Getting rid of the Problem!" Red screamed jumping on top of Charizard flying towards Xaiver.

A Rift starts to form above Ash' as everyone's head begins to hurt. A Voice begins to call out from the rift sounding like an older Yellow talking to a Child. A Green Beam of Light similar to Aura hits Ash deactivating his Purple Evil aura.

"ThAtsallICaNheal!!!" the Voice disappears along with the rift as Ash still hypnotized attacks Calem and Gary with much less of a Power than with the aura.

A Voice rings through out the Battle field warning rhe People fighting against Ash "Earth 3's Reality will die and if you don't stop the war soon, Everything in this world will cease to exist!" The Voice Rings out Clearer now. The voice belonged to a familiar person.

"Earthquake!" Calem Roars as Gary assists him with a Helping Hand Attack.

"Sceptile!" Ash yells out with his voice completely normal. His eyes flash back to Purple and Black.

Sceptile got hit pretty bad by earthquake.

"LeAFBlAdE" Ash tells voice corrupted once again

Sceptile ran up to Chesnaught but was now able to be seen running towards Chesnaught.

"Hammer Arm Knock him away! Calem yelled

"Helping Hand!" Gary yelled snapping his fingers and clapping his hands as if this were a game

Sceptile got flung backwards into the wall with swirls in his eyes.

Ash's eyes went back to normal for a second and looked at Gary in Shame. His eyes suddenly went back to corruption

"He Can't stop him self Calem" Gary said. "Knocking out his Pokemon won't do now good for both him and his pokemons health

"Charizard" Ash yells sending out his Charizard.

"LeTs Ba--" Ash began saying in his corrupted voice but then realized it wasn't working. A voice rang out through the field.

"Shadow Ball!" Gary yelled switching from Supporting to Offensive Role

A Rift opened up behind Ash revealing a 30 year old Yellow, She threw an box that opened beneath Ash trapping him inside it. "Aura Dampening Box" Yellow yelled "Courtesy of The Future Red" Yellow said punching Ash "your Pokemon won't be running around for a while!"

The Rift sucked Yellow back up as Ash was hit by a Gary's Umbreon's Shadow Ball knocking him out.

MT.SILVER

Red's POV

I saw Xaiver running towards top of the mountain and had somehow managed to capture Leaf who was struggling in his arms to escape his grasp.

I stood atop the peak waiting for the Blonde Xaiver with Charizard. A knife was in my hand to end this once and for all. 

He saw me on top of the peak and smiled with evil intent.

As i Watched him, He made his way over to the edge with Leaf in his hands.

Once i figured out what he was doing, it was already too late, Xaiver Shoved Leaf off the edge.

I Screamed for Charizard to catch her. I saw that mans evil eyes and i lunged at him with rhe knife and stabbed him. His lifeless body fell off the mountain. Xavier landed next to Leaf who Charizard, even at top speed was unable to catch, as i saw her lifeless body my eyes went from Red to Gray in sadness.

Red's POV 

4 years later

That was the Last time my Eyes were ever Red like my name. I thought nobody could ever bring light to them again. I lived in constant fear of having a druglike that used against me so i made a device that, when thrown would temporarily erase a users aura. I only had one constant customer some Weird Man claiming to be the Assitant of the legendary Pokemon of Time, Dialga.

Serena had found out to be pregnant after Ash had been announced dead and became depressed resorting to drug usage. I felt bad for that child. That would not be a good childhood around drugs. I only hope Serena can raise a child of a dead man.

But something told me Ash is still alive... but I wouldn't live to see that day...

Unknown amount of Year's Later

I stood on top of MT. Silver peak with my Cap over my Eyes. I hear crunching in the snow from footsteps. I look up To see a Young Girl I would come to know as Alexis, She pointed at me and said something to me.

"Are You My Fathers Friend?"

I just tipped my cap upwards to see a Young Girl at least 11 or 12. She had the eyes of Ash Ketchum when I first met Him. She had the hair color of Serena. She had a letter in her hand which she handed to me.

I picked up the letter and read it. I handed it back to her and looked her in the eyes.

"..." I muttered to her

She looked at me and said "I think i have a way to Prevent my Fathers Death..."

I look at the Girl and said my first word in over 30 years "...How?"

THE END...?

If you couldn't tell there is a sequel, Alexis is the Key to ending it all... I've been secretly setting it up inside this book.


End file.
